


Lost in Space

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Lost in Space 1998 fix it [1]
Category: Lost in Space (1998)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chariot - Freeform, Crash Landing, Desert Planet, F/M, Fix-It, Gemini 12, Home, Hope, Jupiter 2, Laser Pistol, Lost - Freeform, Penny vision cam, Repairs, Short Story, Space Spiders, Time Travel, optimistic, space, space monkey - Freeform, time bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A fix it of the Lost in Space 1998 movie with better characterization, better story, mix and mash of canon and foggy memory of the movie before a rewatch regarding the chain of events. |The Robinsons become stranded in space. All they have is each other and their super spaceship against the universe searching for survival. And they need all the luck they can get to survive the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

The camera displayed Earth in its blue and brown glory. There was a interconnected space station from alongside that was being moved to the moon. There were several lunar colonies seen decorating it. There were pieces of debris flying around the planet as the camera moved its way toward it. It passed through rock, metal, clouds, then into a dome like building set at a kitchen table that had been set up. There were boxes that were seemingly packed and ready to go.

"Dad, I said I am ready for space," Penny said.

"You're not," John said. "Space is a lonely place to be."

"John,"  Maureen said, earning his attention. "I think she is excited."

"I hardly think any of us are ready to go out there and be the only ones out there on Alpha Prime," John said. "If I know my girls right then you may have said something to a couple of your friends and got yourself humiliated."

"Not me," Maureen said.

"Definitely not me," Penny sunk into the chair. Judy patted on her sister's shoulder, sympathetically.

"I am ready," Will said. "I get to be the official greeter."

"You might not have to be the official greeter if I have my way with it," John said. "And the only thing you'll be doing is helping everyone set in. Or maybe finishing the last of your scheduled classes," Will nodded, pleasantly. "We'll see what happens then."

"What if we get alien visitors?" Judy asked.

"We got plenty of manuals for that on the Jupiter 2," John said. "I just like to make it clear that it is not going to be exciting building."

"We'll manage and stick together," Will said. "That's what we do."

"Your father is considering of opting out and letting in the replacements do the whole building," Maureen said. "Worried that being away from your friends and other family members would be most harmful on you socially." She met Judy's eyes. "Even romantically."

"I told you that we broke up yesterday," Judy said. "it was mutual."

"I can always make new friends," Will said. "Maybe make a few with some aliens."

"Or domesticate a alien," Penny said, sarcastically.

"Point is, the only living additional beings for the ride are designated Robot and the pilot," John said.

"Dad, trust us," Will said. "we're ready to be pioneers."

"We find problems and solve them," Penny agreed. "living on Earth is going to look like cake compared to space."

"That's why we agreed to go out there," Judy added. "And we're not against it. Even without concerns about it. . ."

"Such as?" John asked, seemingly relieved of the reassurance coming from his children.

"I heard the first Jupiter was destroyed on the first try," Judy said, stabbing into her dinner. She looked toward John. "We're not going to have that, right?"

"No, Judy," John said, clenching onto Maureen's hand. "We are not going to have that. Security is very tight around there."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad---"

"Robbie, I have to go," Flake said.

"You said that we were having movie night together," Robbie said.

Flake stopped at the door then bitterly closed his eyes.

"Son. . ." Flake turned toward Robbie. "we'll have all the movie nights in the world after tonight."

Robbie shook his head.

"You always say that," Robbie said, growing tears. "and you never keep it! Ever!"

Robbie turned away then stormed up the stairs vanishing from Flake's line of sight. Flake heard the sounds of the old wheels to the personal robot squeaking his way. To think that he had acquired it for his son from a antique store when Robbie was five. Flake looked toward the worn, aged Bobit. Flake knelt down to the old machine then slid out a old keyboard from the drawer like half with large keys then inputted a new series of commands. Unexpectedly, Bobit's rusty left accordion arm fell to the floor. Flake reattached Bobit's arm then slid the small keyboard back in.

"Mr Flake, do you require my assistance?" Bobit's old grill glowed a faint red as it spoke.

Flake stood up then patted on Bobit's chest plating, fondly.

"No, Bobit," Flake said, with a smile.

"My sensors detected that you are in need of assistance," Bobit said. "I also detect a new program."

"It's for your personal personality matrix," Flake said. "Don't want that sharp personality being hacked."

"I cannot be hacked," Bobit argued. "I am a model that requires manual work," Bobit followed Flake to the door.  "I will not allow anyone to tamper my programming other than by you or Master Robbie."

"That is the treasure of you," Flake said.

"Robbie is in distress," Bobit said, its fragile glass head bobbing up.

"Go comfort him," Flake said. "and tell him. . . Tell him. . . I'll be back in the morning."

Bobit's antique glass head whirred as it turned away from Flake's walking figure then hovered up the stairs.

"Robbie Flake.  . ." Bobit called.

* * *

"Hello historians," Penny said, with a wave toward the camera. "If anyone is curious what my favorite snack on Earth is---was," Penny corrected herself. "it's chocolate."

"Penny, is your room packed up?" John called.

"Packed to the brim, dad," Penny said. "Anyway," she sat onto the edge of the window holding up the device in the air. "Will and Judy have gone to the holographic zoo to see some Earthly animals before we never again see them." She looked both ways as though making sure she was alone. "To be honest, I think we're going to have a trip out there."

"Penny!" Maureen called. "Principal Cartwright just called me about your suspension!"

"Oh, that, that," Penny said. "I forgot to mention that," she stared back at the camera unphased. "I did it as a last hoorah," she gestured her hand to the right in the direction of the window. "Cartwright should have expected something from me."

"Penny!" John called. "You're grounded for the next ten years!"

"Like I said," Penny said. "Expected."

Penny lowered her wrist bracelet then lowered it down into her lap.

"It's night out," Penny said. "It's like a beautiful mess of technology and towering pens that has bugs flying through it."

She had a sigh then ruffled her short black hair making it seem to be disarray just like her life at this point. The static from her hair jolted the camera vision model. One half of the room was painted black and the other was painted orange with a long plastic divider between the room. The gray plastic made it hard to see the color of the other side of the room. She helped the wrist bracelet up giving a good view of the city from across. It was a very warm night in the summer.

"I am going to miss the hot, boiling summers of Earth," Penny said. "I am going to busy the heavy, bitter snowfall of winter." she shrugged then moved it toward her. "Maybe not," her eyes were fixated on the dark night sky. "My grandmother told me that winter used to be just five inches of snow back in her day. She used to make snow angels and walk away from it. The only threat in her day was something called black ice that caused car accidents. She even claimed hurricanes didn't eliminate whole parts of a continent until recently. Everything is a hurricane nowadays."

"Penny, are you ready?" Maureen shouted.

"Five minutes!" Penny replied.

"You got five minutes to be in the hover car!" Maureen replied, then walked past the stairs.

"What can I do in five minutes. . ." Penny said, looking toward the city on contemplation.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 was under last minute inspection by the United Global Space Force Corps engineers. The Robinsons were supposed to be there in any minute. So no one was quite sure how in how long they would be there. The Jupiter 2 was packed supplies to last it for generations. Some of the engineers were checking a section of the deutronium double thrusters. One of them was a rather short man by the name Robert Flake. He looked in both directions then tampered with several panels when his colleague was looking away. He tucked in several explosives that had a set time to detonate. The Global Sedition wanted it to be made it seem the Jupiter 2 was destroyed out of orbit and by a oncoming asteroid at a specific time. The last time that Global sedition had failed was over fifty some years ago with the Gemini 12. 

It was a text book example of what _not_ to do.

Don't stay long in what you are sabotaging.

Or else you are going to die with the assignment.

Flake stood up to his feet then replaced his gloves.

"Flake!" Swimmer called. "We got another thruster to check. Something about a internal system failure."

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough for the Robinsons," Flake said. "I thought we fixed that problem."

"Unfortunately, we didn't," Swimmer said, rubbing her arm.

"You should get that sting treated," Flake said, as he got up to his feet.

"It's nothing big," Swimmer said. "Hey, your son got my comn number again."

"Shit," Flake said. "I gave him the wrong number."

"Bobbie, you gave him that i _ntentionally_ ," Swimmer said.

"I admit," Flake said, holding his hands up. "I'm guilty," he shook his gloved hands then picked up the glove box. "Guilty of not wanting noise to disrupt me."

"Don't we all," Swmimer said. "Apologize to the kid, please? I would love to listen to his theories on time travel."

"Time travel?" Flake said. "Preposterous. That is not possible."

"Listen, it's just a theory," Swimmer said, climbing up the ladder. "However," she looked down toward Flake. "It does sound damn good. Don't understand half of it," she turned her attention up then made it to the adjoining walkway. "He is onto something."

"Those kids are always onto something," Flake said. "Love Robbie, just can't have him in my ear all the time."

"Robbie adores you to pieces," Swimmer said, as they went into the next thruster. "I can't see the reason why you don't show him your approval."

"I would when I am not busy," Flake said.

"Life is fleeting, Robert," Swimmer said. "You could lose him forever in one moment you are not watching him."

"I don't worry about him,"  Flake said. "I got one of those first gen robots acting as his personal best friend."

"Do tell me you are not using that one," Swimmer said. 

"Yes!" the two came into the second thruster.

"You're the worst," Swimmer said.

"At least someone is giving complete attention to him," Flake said. "Something I can never give."

"Don't say that about yourself," Swimmer said. "The only reason why you don't is because you spend your money on the sex workers. Things turn around pretty quickly after a leaf has been turned."

Swimmer began to attend to the system failure.

Flake scanned for weak points in the plating using the plate scanner.  At the edge of the thruster was a long line of plates easily removed. He put several detonate devices along the ridge. The ship would not be to fly out there for long with that damage. He tapped on his forearm console sending the clear that his part had been done. He made sure that he added all of the additions underneath the plate one last time. He made sure to firm them down and make them not loose. These detonations will send the vessel on a destructive path that killed everyone aboard. No one would suspect Global Sedition of such a task. If he were being realistic, anyone would be up to be a suspect.

"Done," Swimmer said. "Finally. . ." She faced the massive circular end of the thruster. "Now all the hard work is up to the Robinsons."

The scene backed out to display the Jupiter 2 in the shape of a saucer was encased into a large shell with two dome like windows at the top  within a protective large shell that was within a large building that had the shape of a closed flower. That was the launch pad. The scene dived back in to show Flake coming to the side of Swimmer.

"Let's go home," Flake said, patting on Swimmer's shoulder with a smile.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The space suits were unique and different from the ones that Penny had imagined. The suits were sprayed onto the Robinsons in the suit generator. It was dark gray with cracks being covered in orange. Then the suits of armor was applied to her body. The suits had strange devices on parts of her body. She heard the click of the activation from around her. Penny staggered forward feeling she was trapped in a very tight suit of armor. She coughed placing her hand onto the console. Judy came to her side then patted her back.

"Breath, Penny," Judy said.

"I am breathing," Penny said. "This. . . was so not worth it."

"Look at me, I'm Ironman!" Will said. "With my own suit."

Judy looked over toward her sibling with a smile.

"It looks perfect on you," Judy said.

"I am sooo cool," Will said, then he walked around in circles checking out the additional technology. "Look at this tech!"

Judy laughed as Penny regained her breath.

"The horrors of being interested in cool," Penny said, then glared over toward her brother. "You're making me feel sick checking yourself out like that."

"What?" Will asked, as he stopped. "Not my fault you don't enjoy your personal beauty."

"I do!" Penny said. "I just feel like I am not me in this stupid suit."

"You'll be out of it in a hour," Judy said.

"Good riddance," Penny said.

"Hey, at least we don't have any differences between uniforms," Will said.

"Take that back!" Penny said. "I feel like I have bigger breasts because of this."

"Your breasts look perfect," Will said. "And it does feel heavy on me," Will attempted to solve a itch on his beck by rubbing himself against the corner of the wall. "Aaaaah, this is satisfying," his pleased look was replaced by curiosity. "Wow, this feels comfortable."

Penny turned her attention off Will toward Judy.

"This is perhaps the worst time his dweeb side can come out," Penny folded her arms as Will took his back off the wall.

"Look on the bright side of this," Judy said, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder. "At least he is not making fun of you."

"I am suppose I am on the bright side of things," Penny said.

"Children," Maureen called.  
  
The three young Robinsons came after the direction of Maureen and John. A strange man joined the group in a similar outfit as they were. The new young arrival pressed a button with a couple of his fingers into the gel then reached his hand back. The rounded, transparent elevator slowly climbed up. Will and Penny looked around in awe at the factory floor where there were thousands of Jupiter's being constructed. Will gasped in awe. Penny leaned over the railing with big eyes while her mouth hung open. Several of the spaceships seemed to be nearing completion from the distance.  
  
 "Major Don West," Don said, with a smile and held a hand out for John.   "I'm your pilot."  
  
"Glad to have you aboard, Major," John said, shaking Don hand. "I think we are going to get along just fine," he looked off toward the growing small contraption. "Hopefully we don't have problems."

"Global Sedition hasn't struck, yet," Don said. "So I wouldn't put it past them to have a problem during flight."

"Too busy trying to decide which Jupiter to hit," John said. "they have more problems than we do."

"And what is that, Professor?" Maureen asked.

"Deciding the right person to stab everyone in the back," John said, looking up.

* * *

Flake was preparing to leave the facility when he saw the stone faced general. His heart sank at the thought that he was caught. Then relief crashed over. It was going to be over, through and through, caught red handed. He looked over in the direction of Swimmer who was joining the group of engineers being escorted by women in dark suits. He turned his attention onto the General with a surprised look written on his face.

"General Goddard," Flake said, surprised.

"Let's talk alone," Goddard said, bringing along the man to a empty hall.

"Is this about the repairs that we have done?" Flake asked.

"No, no, no," Goddard said. 

"Is it about a saboteur among our mists?" Flake asked. "We finally found one?"

"Yes," Goddard said.

"I didn't know," Flake said. "Someone that stupid. . ."

"We are doing interviews right now to find the mole," Goddard said. "Got a tip that someone planted explosives somewhere aboard the ship."

"Can't you remove them?" Flake asked. 

"Without alarming the Robinsons and finding the explosives in time, I don't think so," Goddard said.  "The least we can do is find the culprits behind it and make sure they are prosecuted to hell."

"And if they are standing right in front of you?" Flake asked. 

"I rather they be on that ship,"  Flake nodded.

"Understood," Flake said. 

"Besides, they wouldn't have a future here. Family disgraced, property taken away, and be unable to have a job on this planet," Goddard said. "You're not the traitor, are you?"

"No," Flake said. "I'm not."

"Good," Goddard said, patting the man's shoulder. "You'll be the last for the interview and make sure you're on time."

"I'll be there," Flake said, with a nod.

"You better be," Goddard said, then walked away from Flake with linked hands and a smile on his face. Flake pressed his back against the wall. 

"Backstabbed by my employers," he briefly closed his eyes and reopened them. "How typical." Flake speed walked in the opposite direction from Goddard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up in case you are wondering, Smith makes a memorable entrance (I am betting on this) after Flake makes his exit several chapters in. . . I think. How, I am still figuring that part out. Let's just say, that Smith's entrance features a desert.


	4. Chapter 4

It took thirty minutes just to get to the top of the flower like bulb of the landing pit. Flake was in dark orange Jupiter 2 engineering corps armored outfit. It contrasted against the Robinson's outfits making it seem like it were a actual uniform rather than a spacesuit that was tailored to his figure. The engineering emblem was on the left side of his chest right above the orange coat pocket. He was set beside the walkway that lead directly toward the Jupiter 2.  John came to a stop one step away from him. 

"And who might you be?" John asked.

"Your residential chief of engineering," Flake said. "Someone has to make sure the ship is running in tip top shape during your ten year trip. Don't want anything nasty growing up there."

"I don't recall you being in the debriefing," Don said.

"I wasn't meant to be at the debriefing," Flake said.

"Really?" Don asked, skeptically.

"You are going to be asleep for ten years," Flake said. "And we are hardly going to have any kind of interaction during the trip. We are _hardly_ going to talk during the construction of the hypergate. We're going to be very busy little bees."

"That makes no sense but I'll accept that," Don said, as the door to the Jupiter 2 opened.

The long, wide platform came down from the opened doorway.

"After you," Flake gestured toward the ship.

John was the first to walk forward to the doors.

Flake kept his innocent smile on watching the Robinsons stroll on past him.

He looked over once the final Robinson had past him and dropped his happy persona with a concerned expression taking over. Flake's shoulders visibly relaxed. He looked over with pity toward the party. Regret fell down into the man. Then it occurred to him that he had some time to use after the lift off. He could be alive and well lying his ass off in space in ten years making sure the ship was running smoothly. A whistle drew his attention. Don was standing by the primary doors of the shell around the Jupiter 2. He followed after the family down the catwalk. He gazed around with cautious eyes. When he looked down, he saw the countless rounded shapes that were the size of ants from above. He leaned off the railing then caught up with them.

"Come on," Don called. "Come here, boy."

"I'm not a dog, West!" Flake replied, irritably.

"You were kind of lingering there," Don replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"Like everyone else, I have a healthy fear of heights," Flake said. "and I never seen the workfloor from above."

"I thought you had," Don said, lowering his eyebrow.

"Because the fake floor was always up," Flake replied.

Flake was the last one to make it aboard the ship. He looked around in awe at the advancement. He didn't work on the bridge as often during the construction for the past several years. Flake spared a final glance at the catwalk. He could walk out at any time and into the hands of the authorities revealing his part. Ruining the image that Robbie had in store for him. Ruining the image that he had around his family. A ruined career couldn't be brought back. The primary shell door closed before his eyes making it seem that he was into the void. Flake walked in completely to the ship then pressed on the side buttons. The two doors closed before Flake's eyes. It felt like he had walked into his purgatory. Don whistled drawing Flake's attention.

"We're not out in space yet, Mr. . ." Don said.

"Flake," Robert said, turning toward Don. "You may call me Flake."

"Alright, Mr Flake," Don came over to the navigational like machinery at the center of the room putting in. "Though I like to hear your rank."

"Later," Flake said. "I will check on the B-9. Safest place to be during lift off." Flake walked toward the doors that then opened before him.

The door closed behind Flake then Don shook his head in bemusement.

"It's going to be a long ride for him," Don said.

"You going to man the ship for eight hours," John said as the door to his pod opened. "How does that feel?"

"Tense," Don said.

"Didn't you fly the Jupiter 2 in simulations?" John asked.

"Simulations, Professor," Don said. "I could get stuck in a minimeterological storm, crash into a asteroid, or a engine might just blow up because of sabotage." He had a tense look in his eyes. "Virtual is entirely different from reality." he came over to the front console then fiddle with the seat. The seat slid further toward the console.

"John, John," Maureen called.  John came to Maureen's side. "Will is scared."

"It's going to be alright, Will," John said.

"What if I go in and never wake up?" Will asked. "The last person who came in here never came out."

"Will," John said, kneeling down to Will then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you do wake up."

"Promise?" Will asked.

"I promise," John said, then looked over toward Penny. "And you, too."

"I am not afraid," Penny said, folding her arms.

"It's alright to be afraid," Judy agreed, coming to her pod. "Because it keeps you on your toes."

"See?" John said,  looking toward Will and Penny. "Whatever happens to you, it won't stick."

Will clasped his father into a hug.

"I love you, dad," Will said.

"I love you, too," John said, with a smile. It was John who ended the hug then put Will in to the pod. He came over to Penny. "How are you so brave?"  
  
"Because I know I am going to live," Penny said, John placed a hand on her shoulder then squeezed it.  
  
"I am so proud of you," John said, then moved his way toward Judy who was in front of her pod. "Maybe you might have a romance of your own by the time that hyper gate is built. Aliens might be open to having interspecies relationship. Maybe you might be happier than you were today. Maybe you might have more friends than you did before on Earth. I want to believe things will be better for you."  
  
"I don't know about that," Judy said. "I prefer the company of humans. Dad, my life is _good_."  
  
"Theoretically, aliens could look just like us," John said. "consider that."  
  
Judy rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"I will," Judy said, then John moved on to his wife.  
  
"You sure that you want to be away from your friends and other family?" John asked, uncertain.  
  
"I was certain the day I married you," Maureen said, with a smile. "wherever you go, I follow."  
  
"How can I be the luckiest man to have a wife like you?" John asked, shaking his head in amazement with affectionate eyes toward her. John grabbed hold of Maureen's hand then kissed her. Maureen squeezed his hand. It was with much reluctance that Maureen had to let go of his hand with a well aged smile. John gently grazed the side of Maureen's face. Their hands had difficulty letting go. She stepped into the pod then pressed on the panel with her eyes not breaking off from John. John made his way toward his pod that was set beside Maureen. "See you in a few?"

"I'll see you in a few," Don said, looking toward the professor with a smile and a thumbs up. "Stasis modes are being activated. Stasis modes are being activated." He turned his attention on the console as the doors closed on the Robinsons. "Good night, Robinsons."

The Robinsons fell asleep as devices covered their heads and the shield became covered in fog.

"This is the Jupiter 2," Don said. "We are ready to lift off."

"Roger that," came Alpha Control.

The doors to the landing pit opened up. The Jupiter 2 inside the shell flew out of it sideways with the flames breaking behind it. It twirled making odd decorative shapes. From around the globe, the sight of the Jupiter's elaborate dance decorated the screens. The sounds of cheering echoed through the streets and bars from massive cities. Don broke through the final layer of the atmosphere breaking out into space. He grinned, feeling relieved. Don checked the internal systems for any unexpected problems. What he saw on the screen was music to his ears.

"I made it," Don replied. "This is Major West, I've made it without a hitch." he pressed on a soft blue button. "Shell is being tossed aside."

The unusual shell fell apart to reveal the large familiar saucer like shape. The back engines flew out into space. Several space vehicles retrieved the scrap metal taking it over to the lunar colonies. The navigational machinery set in the course and the holographic screen popped up behind him. Don got up then came over to the navigation station. He inputted the destination of Alpha Prime. He could see a outlined path leading to the planet from the solar system. He made his way back to the console and placed a headset on his head overhearing cheering.

"Good job, Jupiter 2," Came Alpha Control. "Keep it up. We'll be waiting to hear your status report."

"Roger that," Don said. "Good luck back there. Jupiter 2 out." He took off the head set then placed it onto the counter. "Eight hours of travel .  . ." he looked on toward the path ahead. Don wore a hopeful look on his face as Flake came into the depowering rocket compartment. He was in his protectionary space suit. The heavy weights of the boots kept him tethered to the floor. The camera panned over to Don looking off toward space where a distant gray car like object floated with a figure inside. "This going to be some kind of fun."


	5. Chapter 5

The explosives were removed one by one with delicate care then the panels were placed back on. Flake tossed the explosives into open space. He watched several of the explosives neatly be set in a line in a orderly manner. Flake returned out of the rockets with his work done. He made his way to the area where the b-9 robot was set. The Robot was resting inside its container seemingly non-active state. He met with Doctor Sword, the family's physician, during the Jupiter 2's late construction. The woman seemingly in awe at the sight with his legs dangling on the edge of the catwalk and remarking out loud a desire to go out there with them. Sword would be jealous if she knew what Flake had gotten himself into. Flake returned from the rocket department then slid out of the space suit.  
  
Flake made his way to the robot station.  
  
Flake hadn't bothered to look at the new models of Bobit before the mission.  
  
The Robot was taller and different. It looked more fit for a covert operations taking down drug cartels. The police variation looked much different being blue and black with a golden third color. They were roughly the same size. The most ideal robots to go in and handle a situation that could not be handled by humans even as going far to neutralizing bombs. He saw the replacement parts on the wall. Some even going as far to have the circular helmet replacements that looked different from the primary head. Flake decided to get himself familiar to the robot in case of events where he had to help making sure the team had everything running in order. He took one of the circular heads from the panel then looked down toward it. He grew a smile seeing the similarities to the old and to the new. The man who first programmed and took active part in the Robot, Doctor Smith, would be very proud at how far they came and maybe a bit mortified. No one could be certain about his reaction as he had gone missing shortly after the Gemini 12 had blasted off.  
  
 Flake put it back into the replacement parts then lightly pat on it.  
  
Flake was getting himself acquainted to the bridge when the Robot came out of the hiding place.  
  
"Destroy the Robinsons!" The Robot announced. "Destroy, destroy, destroy!"  
  
Flake looked up.  
  
"Oh hell," Flake said, putting the padd away.  
  
Flake was unable to move watching the Robot exit.  
  
It went through another doorway turned around chanting over and over.  
  
The Robot used the elevator to bring itself up to the command deck.  
  
Flake was paralyzed by terror.  
  
They had hired more than one person to infiltrate the ship then rig it to explode in different ways. Flake followed after the Robot climbing up the ladder to the bridge coming in with a laser pistol. The ship rocked from side to side with a great, thunderous roar. The ship rocked with explosion from underneath knocking Flake to the side. He made the climb up to see the Robot was firing on the bridge. It was surreal to see a force of the federal governments before his eyes acting out of malice. He was unable to think clearly at the frightening, ominous sight. For a moment there, Flake believed everything about robot AI's rising and taking over in a grizzly battle. Flake knelt down then fired on the Robot's soft, vulnerable spot. The Robot lowered its arms where it deactivated with the bridge on fire. Everywhere was on fire. Flake came over to a control panel then used the chief engineer code to deactivate the pods then slid down. The pods came down from the top of the room to the floor. Don's pod was the first to open and he staggered forward.  
  
"What the hell?" Don said. His eyes widened at the scene before him.  
  
Flake rested down against a control panel pressing  his hand against his right side.  
  
"Eight hours," Flake said. "How impressive," he looked up toward the ceiling with tears in his eyes. Flake added, regretfully looking toward Don. The next words that Don heard confirmed his worst fear.  "I thought I was the only one."  
  
"Oh no," Don sped his way over to the fire extinguisher then aimed it at the flames.  
  
Don made his way over to the control panel as the flames receded. The other pods opened except for Penny's pod. Maureen staggered out of the pod landing to her feet. John helped the woman up as she placed a hand on her forehead feeling unwell. Judy was handed a pod by Don and so was Will. They applied the fire extinguisher to the burning parts of the command deck. The flames receded as John came over to his family. Don checked the still operational parts of the technology and had a quick assessment. The inside of the ship became very heated. Don picked up the headset from the counter then put onto his head and pressed several buttons attempting to send a message. The Jupiter 2 was flying without aim freely in space while the major struggled to regain control.  
  
"We need to jump!" Don announced.  
  
"We don't have a hypergate, Major," John reminded. "We could get lost in space."  
  
"We're going to be boiled alive in this spaceship if we don't," Don said, turning toward the man.  
  
John looked on ahead toward the approaching sun.  
  
"Dad!" Will said. John turned his attention off the screen. "Penny's pod won't open!"  
  
"Do it!" John ordered Don.  
  
"Yes, sir," Don said, as John rushed toward Will. "Here we go."  
  
Don pressed the leveler as Judy was looking down the screen indicating Penny's health signs. Maureen was dying down the flames nearby the doorway using a spare extinguisher on a lone set of flames that hadn't been tended to. Everything paused  inside the Jupiter 2 once the leveler was pushed. The ship was going forwards become sleeker and thinner before the human eye.  The Jupiter 2 vanished from the sun in the blink of a eye. It reappeared with a red gust surrounding it. Time returned aboard the Jupiter 2. Judy grew a panicked look then counted back to ten and inserted a quick code. The pod door opened and Penny fell out of the pod landing into the arms of her father.  
  
"Penny," John said. "Penny," he shook her. "Penny."  
  
"Please, wake up," Will said, clutching on to Penny's shoulder.  
  
"Her life signs indicate there is life," Judy announced, as Maureen came to Penny's side.  
  
"What happened to her pod?" Maureen asked.  
  
John looked up.  
  
"Major West," John said.  
  
Don got up from the chair then came toward them.  
  
"Global Sedition sabotaged everything," Don said. "Mr Flake just happened to stop the Robot."

"So this isn't the only deck that is on fire right now," John said.

"We have to do this deck by deck," Don said. "I will start with med bay," he came over to the unconscious engineer then surveyed the injury that was being pressed against. "This is going to be tricky."  
  
"It doesn't have to be tricky," John said, yanking out a long, fat cable from his pod and handed it to Don. "I am no doctor, but I can determine that this could help. . . maybe."  
  
Don took the long, fat black cable then tightly wrapped it around the man's chest. He applied a large cap against the injury once sliding it under the small ringed sections. Maureen picked up the blonde man then followed after the group up the stairs. John picked up Penny then began to follow the group. Will looked out back at the scenery of space with a  unsure  and scared look on his face.  
  
"Will!" John called.  
  
Will exited the command deck.  
  
The Robot's arm gently raised up, briefly, then went back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU BET I'M DOING THIS SCENE BY SCENE AND MAKING SURE YOU CAN ENJOY THIS STORY IN PARTS. MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG TO FIT WITH MY FOGGY MEMORY OF THE MOVIE THAT WAS BETTER THAN THE MOVIE ITSELF.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do what you will," Flake said, lowering his head.

John looked over toward Penny resting on the biobed across with his wife standing beside her holding onto a hand.

"You tried to save us," John said, turning his attention on Flake. "And as of now, you're going to help us with the repairs of the ship."

Flake looked up in alarm toward John.

"But. . . but. . . but," Flake said.

"We can't afford to be hostile with each other," John said. "We have to rely on each other to survive. We have to stick together if we have any chances of getting to Alpha Prime."

"Understood," Flake said, with a nod.

"Can we repair the damage done to the robot?" John asked.

"The damage I did," Flake said. "I believe you'll got sufficient repairs for in its station. I am unfamiliar to it but I can try doing my best."

"Good," John said. "Do it to the best of your ability." He came over toward his small family then placed a hand on Maureen's shoulder.

Flake got off the biobed then walked on out.

"Will," John said.

"Yes, dad?" Will said, looking up.

"How do you feel about trying out the robot's personal holographic stand in?" John asked. "After the Robot is off the bridge."

"That would be awesome," Will said. "I thought I would get the grip on using it during the mission but not _before_."

"We're in a brand new place," John said. "We can deal with surprises."

Penny's eyes opened.

"Mooom," Penny said. "Where's the crown prince of Isrealdeal?"

"Right on this bed," Maureen said, as sighs of relief surrounded the young girl.

"Good morning, Penny," Will said.

"I don't feel too good," Penny said, her eyes briefly closing.

"You're be better," Maureen said, stroking Penny's short hair. "Eventually. That is your sea legs."

"Urrggghh," Penny said.

Maureen and John shared a smile.

* * *

Don finished the fighting with the fire within the hour. He chucked the device out through the doors. The empty device was flying out into space flying behind the Jupiter 2. Don sighed, pressing himself against the seat. He had just seen what all pilots had wished they wouldn't see. He closed his eyes then reopened them facing his problem. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps headed his way. He looked over to see the professor with a concerned look on his face.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"Lost in space. . . I can't see any familiar constellations." Don said. "Our star charts can't help us."

"At least we're alive," John said.

"I think we could make it if we pass by some help aliens to give us a copy of their star charts," Don said.

"We can make that work," John said.

"I doubt that we can get it first. . . and they probably won't speak English," Don said. "we're going to have friendly fire at this rate." A confident smile grew on the John's face.

"I think our penacing terrorist could do us more good during the repairs," John said.

"What makes you think he won't back stab us?" Don asked.

"It's not in his best interest to die," John said. "And you didn't kill him."

"You got me," Don said, holding his hands up. "He has some guts for owning up to it and fixing his mess," he lowered his hands down to his lap. "I respect that."

"What was the last thing you sent to Alpha Control?" John asked.

"What I knew had happened and the status of the crew at the moment," Don said.  "We're on our own."

"That says scanner says we're not alone if I am not mistaken," John said.

"It does. . ." Don said. "We got enough fuel to last us twenty years." he held his hands up.  "Luckily, the deutronium wasn't vaporized in the sabotage. . ." he lowered his hands onto the console. "Though I would like if we started approaching alien ships _after_ we're done with the repairs."

"They could help us with the repairs," John said.

"Not everyone is goody two shoes, Professor," Don said. "I wish it were that way. We're colonists not explorers."

"We have to make friends if we are to get to Alpha Prime," John said. "Do your best to hail them. .  ." he observed the major. "We're not going back into stasis pods any time soon so get comfortable."

John walked away.

"Hey!" Don called. "I am comfortable!" He turned back toward the large console. "Give me a ship to sail. Give me a louder voice to claim. Give me a kingdom to reign. Give me a brain to aim. . . " he looked toward the discarded head set. "And sanity to keep myself together."

* * *

The camera sizzled in the corridor. Two words appeared in rounded balls at the top of the screen reading Penny Vision. The screen was shaded a shade of orange and purple making Penny's dark theme contrast against it. She held her wrist bracelet up above her.

"Day 1 of a failed mission aboard the Jupiter 2," Penny said. "we're stranded in space because of numerous sabotage to the ship, almost got killed by the Robot helper aboard the ship, a traitor pretty much saved us lives, and we're going to live off _rations_ ," she strolled down the corridor. "So I have become accustomed to the ship over the past few hours. Dad assigned me to video mechanics on the bridge and told me to put my hand into making a 'universal translator'---LIKE DAD, I AM NOT A GENIUS or anything just because I am very accustomed to technology doesn't mean I can create something new out of something old. Not like I taken apart pieces of tech just to fix them out of boredom or something like that." Yet, her face said otherwise regarding the last part.

Penny entered the work room.

"And this is our chief of engineer's workroom," Penny said. "Hello, Mr Flake," she walked around the man. "How is the repairs doing?"

Flake grunted.

"Difficult," Flake said. "Repairing the Robot that shot me isn't fun." He looked up. "A Rambler-Crane Series Robot . . . Just my luck."

"Oh, so it shot you?" Penny asked.

"Uh huh," Flake said, rubbing where his injury had been. "It hurt like hell."

Penny looked up toward the deactivated Robot.

"Generation fifty-eight," Penny said. "I read it was supposed to be that way."

"I am going to decrease the power in its lasers in a new subroutine in case it is going to shoot at any of us," Flake said. He held the scrub up and waved it at the young girl. "Now shoo!" he waved his fingers. "You shouldn't be here."

"Fiiine," Penny said, turning the bracelet up toward the Robot. "This is the Robot that tried to kill us. It's perfectly sa--" she jumped back when the Robot's arm reached forward. "I take it back, it's dangerous."

"That's a post mortem reflex," Flake said. "This is why I should be the only one here." Penny lowered the bracelet with a curious gaze at the Robot.

"Doesn't post mortem mean its dead?" Penny asked.

"Yes," Flake said. "It's not dead-dead. It's mostly dead."

"Uh. . . seems like it's almost dead to me," Penny said, irked.

"All I need to do is remove the bad programming and then this personality less Robot can be back to its old self as it can be," he patted on the Robot's chest plating ever so lightly. "You don't need to be scared," he looked over toward Penny.  "It's not a tank."

"I didn't say it was a tank," Penny said, playing with the detached wrist bracelet. She aimed the bracelet back in the direction of the Robot. "And this is the Robot helper that tried to kill us. For scientific purposes, it's a dud. For betrayal purposes, it's a great way of getting what you want. For comical purposes, it could be a flamboyant Robot with a personality. But since Generation Fifty-Eight's do not have AI's, it's just a boring and dull piece of machinery."

"It has some personality," Flake insisted. "Loyal, law abiding, and protective." he looked on sadly. "This machine might need to be scrapped."

"Is that good news?" Penny aimed the camera toward him.

"Not really," Flake said, gazing up. "Robots do the heavy work," he looked on toward her. "What did I say?"

"I should not be here," Penny said. "I actually have to because dad needs a universal translator made."

"You need alien databanks for that," Flake said, then he handed Penny a head set from the table alongside him. "You might want to start here for making a instantaneous universal translator with the computer."

Penny nodded.

"I'll see what I can do to make it smaller," Penny said, then away she went leaving the workroom.

Flake watched the young girl leave the room then turned his attention onto the Robot.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night that Judy woke up. The sonic shower took off the grime and dirt from her skin sinking it down to the faucet. If they went into space without a sonic shower, then it would have been decided that everyone took a shower once a week. Showering would have been rationed all together. However, the rationing of food was still put in place featuring packets that had to be heated up. She was in her slightly bright, sedated outfit. She could hear the sounds of metal screaming when she looked over to see Flake performing repairs. He was pulling a all nighter. A part of her pitied him for taking the time out of the day, alone, to make the repairs.

Judy made her way to the bridge.

"Why are you still up?" Judy asked.

"I did my part in the repairs," Don said. "I am not used to be ordered around by a captain. Claimed I needed to get some sleep and said he could finish off the rest of the repairs by himself."

"He's a captain?" Judy asked.

"Apparently he lead some of the lower deck construction," Don said, with a shrug. "Thankfully, the bridge didn't need that much of our handiwork."

"And you're still up because you can't sleep," Judy said.

Don pointed to the screen.

"So far, there have no responses from the alien ship," Don said, leaning into the chair. Judy came over to his side.  
  
"None?" Judy asked. "Not even a friendship frequency?"  
  
"There's no gibberish, no noises that could be in Morse code, or a random frequency," Don said. "This ship is going to be battle ready in a few hours with the repairs that Flake is doing." Judy looked on ahead.  
  
"It's dark out there," Judy said. "Before this mission started, I felt that nothing is going to be same because of this mission. I always felt that," Judy had a hand on her side. "and now that it is happening . . . I am in disbelief."  
  
"No one can believe when what they expect is tossed aside," Don said. "Space is unexpected. Remember those Scifi tv shows and movies?" he raised a brow return with a smile. "Space is a big place that is full of surprises."  
  
 "That wasn't real," Judy said. "Space might have big teeth and be reasonable about it. Not silly but still dangerous and threatening."

 "No,  I'm talking about the dark gritty scifi," Don said. "That could be our reality. We could die in space and no one comes to our rescue."  
  
Judy nodded, grimly.  
  
"We can only hope it won't be that disgusting," Judy said.  
  
"It won't be disgusting," Don said.

"How are you so sure about that?" Judy asked.

"Some of the planets that were  picked up are not poisonous or cannibalistic," he shuddered.

"I know the lifeforms on those planets could be harmless," Judy said. "But this is a entirely different system. What we know of those planets is out. We might cross paths with cannibalistic, gassy parasites."

"Pee yew," Don said.

"Got that right," Judy said. "I never thought my medical skills would have to be applied in space."  
  
"Really?" Don asked. "Your father said you were able to adapt to their differences."  
  
"That was a fantasy thought," Judy said. "the chances of meeting them were slim then and they are higher now," she looked on worringly, toward the view screen. "What if I can't save one on my watch? What if I let it die then chose to study it?"  
  
 "Hey, hey," Don said. "Maybe you should take your thoughts off it and think about your other skills. I heard your singing," Don looked up toward the woman. "Why didn't you choose to be a singer?"  
  
 "I considered it," Judy said. "Briefly. . ." she had a fond smile at memory that crossed her mind. "Medical science drew my attention." she turned her attention toward Don with her hands placed together. Her curly blonde hair resting on her shoulder, a lovely light was in her eyes, and she looked happy. "It's interesting, its mind boggling, and mysterious, and sometimes I wish I didn't know the things I did. I wish I went into the singing profession. I wouldn't be wrecked with anxiety regarding the aliens. I can't sleep with the thought of it on my mind. " She had a regretful sigh. "I wish I could pretend I had no clue how to be a doctor and leave the alien physiology issue to someone else,"Her eyes looked on searchingly toward the vastness of space. A asteroid flew over the Jupiter 2 barely even touching it going on its merry way. "I wish I could pretend that I was incompetent to take care of people while there was someone to take over for me."  
   
"Would you be happy if you forgot everything about being a doctor?" Don asked.  
  
"Actually," Judy said, as she sat down into the chair. "Yes."  
  
"I get that too," Don said. "I get scared that I might make a mistake and lead my crew into a death trap or just myself into a pickle that I can't get out of," Judy raised her eyebrows. "I get myself out of that by just going out and piloting in my mind. Doing what I love and putting away those thoughts. In your case, being a doctor won't help you. Maybe singing can help you."

Don pressed on several buttons then handed her the headset.

"Be my guest," Don said. "You are on all frequencies."

Judy placed the elongated black fluff along her mouth.

"What if I accidentally bring attention here?" Judy asked.

"That's exactly what we want," Don said. "You can be out here all you want and if it helps you feel better, I am willing to hand over night duty to you."

"I'll take that," Judy said, placing a hand on his shoulder then gently squeezed it.

"And now you're live," Don said, flipping a switch.

And she sang a hopeful, beautiful song that echoed through the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

"We're taking the Robot," John said.

"Didn't it try to kill us yesterday?" Don asked.

"I got the bad programming out!" Flake insisted, as he walked backwards with the Robot tailing behind him.

"And Captain Flake is going to watch the children for us," John said.  "We need all the man power we can get should these aliens be not friendly."

"And leave the kids in his care?" Don asked, questioningly.

"I got his assurance that he will do his best to get them to Earth if we don't make it," John said. "We have Will to help us."

"He is going to man the Robot in its battle mode," Don said. "Let me get that clear and tell you how many bad ideas there is to it."

"He can handle it," John said, then looked over toward Will waving the Robot off. 

"You certain of this?" Don asked. "Your kid get traumatized if we enter into a battle situation."

"As I said,"  John said. "He can handle it. Your concern is appreciated."

Don looked off toward the children out of concern then zipped up his dark orange and black jacket over the dark gray two piece uniform. He looked over seeing Flake wearing a concerned look gazing off toward the view screen. Don inputted the code to the door console. Judy came over with a equipment kit. Penny handed each member of the group a wrist band device that was bulky with a flat screen. The group consisted of Judy, Maureen, Don, John, and the Robot. The group made their way to the intersection between the Jupiter 2 and the other ship. John opened the door then in they went.

"Good luck, Robinsons," Flake said to himself, lowering his hand.

* * *

Judy spotted strange blue, green patches hooked into the wall. Everyone could hear the sounds of feet from above. The halls were a shade of light gray compared to the one inside the Jupiter 2 that were darker gray. The soul of the ship radiated. It seemed like the ship itself could hold hundreds of people, perhaps an entire colony. Judy held the biological lifeform detector holding it up in the air. The shapes of spiders were seen on the screen. John and Don had looks of horror.

They turned their attention of the wall, Don took out the laser pistol placing it along his side.

The hair on his skin raised up.

Don and John exchanged a glance together.

"There is a forest to the left," The Robot announced, monotonously. "There is one lifeform registered." The Robot turned toward the men. "It is a small, baby Gorilla according to my sensors."

"Whatever is up there has eaten its siblings," Don said.

"What kind of monkey is going to blow our minds," Judy said, optimistically, then took the turn. "It's a survivor."

"Judy!" John called.

The group followed Judy into a forest.

"A hydroponics," Maureen said, as Don looked up stunned toward the jungle.

"That would take decades to do," John said, as Judy looked around in awe holding out the medical device in her hand.

"Apparently, some aliens can easily grow a jungle out here," Don said.

"Possibly," Maureen said. "It isn't man made. Growing a hydroponics inside is theoretically possible with given artificial sunlight," she walked forward with curious eyes about the scenery. "This is something beyond our technology."

Judy held out a device toward the wall of greenery to her right then lowered it. The camera backed out to reveal a large maze that had a artificial sky from above. It looked like the ship was part of a planet rather than a lab. Don looked up, quite impressed and amazed at the same time. John picked off a peach then took a bite out of it. Maureen slipped some of the fruit into the knapsack into her pocket. Never knew when they were going to require using their hydroponics when planet-side and run out of seeds instead of resorting to rationed packets.

"Something is in there," Judy said, as Don moved to her side.

"Hold on . . ." Don said. "Stand still," he reached arm forward then yanked out a pink squirming baby gorilla  with long, pointy ears grabbing it by the neck.  The baby gorilla was squirming. "Ah ha!"

"It's scared," Judy said, taking the baby Gorilla into her arms right of Don's hand. "I'm calling it Debbie."

"Bloop, bloop, bloop," Debbie said, as Judy tickled under the gorilla's chin.

"This is a odd monkey," Maureen commented. Debbie smiled, almost like a toddler in a odd way. "Survival in space without aid makes it more than a survivor," Maureen approached the baby Gorilla with curious eyes. It had fur like parts that stood up at Maureen's presence. "It's impressive."

"Can I keep it?" Judy asked.

"I don't think so," John said, as  Debbie wiggled Maureen's fingers. "It could drain us of our rations."

"If we can keep it in the pod until we find a suitable planet to leave it then we can keep it," Maureen said. "It's all alone and afraid. The only version of its kind out here," she faced John. "We owe Debbie that."

"We do," John said. "Robot?"

"There is no other Gorilla lifeforms," The Robot replied. "However, I do detect several corpses."

"You mean to say this baby saw the slaughter?" Don asked.

"It could have," The Robot said.

"Let's get to the bridge," John said. "and get those starcharts downloaded to the Jupiter 2."

Judy looked down to Debbie that changed to a shade of gray and wrapped itself around her shoulder. Maureen came over to the plague then wiped off the vines then she loudly gasped. John came over to her side then staggered back at the sight.

**DEDICATED TO THE ROBINSONS.**

**LOST BUT NOT FORGOTTEN.**

**WE'RE STILL WAITING FOR YOU.**

2058 - 2200

"Did we go through a time bubble?" John asked, looking toward Don.

"The files were sketchy from the Jupiter 2 once I got a good look at it," Don said, coming over. "Humanity survived," Don grew a smile. "We were lost but humanity made it off Earth," a look of relief took over. He dusted off the lower half.  "somehow."

**COMMISSIONED BY GENERAL ROBERT FLAKE.**

**USS JUPITER 2.**

"Captain Flake would have to be two hundred to commission this," John said.

"Something isn't right about this," Maureen said, as they heard light tapping from the glass above.

"I think this was a lab ship," Judy said, handing Debbie a bar of chocolate. Debbie squeaked eating the bar of chocolate. Debbie turned a shade of brown as it licked its lips tucking away what bits of chocolate were left into its mouth. "Only a lab experiments with a in-doors hydroponics."

The group scurried out of hydroponics making their way to the bridge bolting out running with nothing to chase after them. The Robot kept up with them without a problem. There was no threats on the robots sensors around them. There was tapping following the group over to the bridge. The bridge was vast and large with a 'u' shaped console. The window was covered in windows. Don came over to the console then pressed the familiar buttons that didn't wasn't any different than the Jupiter 2's consoles.

"Sending starcharts to the Jupiter 2," Don said.

"We can make it to Alpha Centauri," John said, in awe.

"In one piece," Maureen said, coming to his side. "And older."

"Wiser," John said, taking Maureen's hand with a smile.

"Looks like someone used the universal translator idea," Don said. "Downloading that to the Jupiter 2 and the wrist translator." he seemed to be amused as the wrist bracelets dinged as they were each updated." He looked up toward the screen. He saw the words on the screen that seemed to be somewhat degraded but legible.  "Hold on," Don squinted at the screen. "I found the commanding officer's log," he looked up. "It's in bad shape."

"Pull it up," John said.

A dark man appeared on the screen.

"This is Major Charles Tucker," Tucker said. "Captain Flake has led us to the Jupiter 2. It's in bad shape. Looks like it suffered a big battle out there before landing here," the screen sizzled. "Captain Flake is----There is something off about him---I----Think----this---" static took over as the Robinsons leaned forward staring at the screen. "The public wants the Jupiter 2 taken to----I have to talk with the captain and---I don't think it won't----something is wrong---Gorilla--I'll go in for him."

Tucker turned and vanished before the camera's eyes.

"Didn't get much off that," John said.

"Oh wait, there's a few seconds left," Don said.

"We have to leave him behind! GO GO GO GO GO GO!" Tucker shouted. "WE'RE LEAVING! RETURN TO THE JUPITER---" and then there was static as there was storms going on behind the terrified, panicked man.

"He saw something that he should never have seen," Maureen said.

"Perhaps it is the planet before," Don said. "Readings indicate there are plenty of time bubbles."

"Plenty," Maureen said.

"Looks like we got a mystery on our hands that we have to explore," John said.

"This is not going to be a field trip," Maureen said.

"It's going to be educational for Flake," John said, as a smile tugged at his lips.

"What are planted on the hull?" Maureen asked.

"Some kind of alien spider," Judy said, as the screen came up with the figure.

"Very gross," Don said.

"This is a first," Judy said. "I didn't think this ship would be used for that."

"Biological weapon made to be used against Global Sedition or whoever is the threat," Don said. "It would be perfectly reasonable given what circumstance Earth was facing. Most of the data is corrupted except for the universal translator for some convenient reason."

Judy rubbed her chin.

"A ship named Jupiter 2 doesn't get sent out to become a lab," John said. "it becomes one. Like we are becoming explorers and scientists rather than colonists."

"This can't be a coincidence," Maureen said.

"It has to be a coincidence," John said. "Who would name a ship Jupiter 2 after it gets lost in space?"

"Someone who wants is eager to show that the name is cursed," Don said.

"They have made their point loud and clear," Maureen said.

John nodded in agreement.

"Let's explore the planet down there," John said, looking down toward what little of a view screen showed the planet below.

"Danger!" The robot announced. "Robinsons, danger!" the robot turned away and fled out.

The sounds of metallic feet above unnerved them. Don typed in a command into the console as the others fled. Penny and Maureen fired after the spiders using their laser pistols. The space spiders exploded in a green spat once hit on the bottom. Don ran after the party but before he did, he grabbed out two, heavy large boxes that were hidden in plain sight under two chairs with the United Global Space Force emblem on it. He made his way out of the room keeping up with their pace. He heard his name called down the hall. He heard the sounds of spiders coming from behind him so he moved the second box into his arm and took out the laser pistol. He fired back at the spiders. Don gunned down several of the spiders walking backwards. They were coming out of their sacks with speed.

"Major West!"

Don bumped into a large piece of metal.

"Dad is waiting for you," Will replied from the Jupiter 2 inside a holographic figure and in the position that the Robot was in. "I can do this!"

"I'll cover you," Don said.

"I'm in a robot," Will said. "You don't need to cover me."

Don looked up toward the robot as it shifted toward him.

"We have one head for this robot," Don reminded, stepping back behind Will. "And that's ten million dollars."

"Money doesn't matter in space," Will said.  "Flake said you care about money too much."

"Someone has to!" Don replied as he fired back at the creatures.

"Run," Will repeated. "The Robot can easily catch up with you!"

Don turned away then fled toward the sounds of the other Robinsons. They fled down the corridor through a bridge over a body of water. John smacked on the console in front of the secondary door then aimed the laser pistol at it. The console erupted into sparks. The door flew open for the party to come through. The Robot sped through the door the hall. Firing shot after shot. The spiders were exploding one by one. The Robot crashed into bridge. Don dropped the luggage against the navigation machine then leaped into the pilot seat and flew the Jupiter away. Maureen pressed several buttons making the airlock doors close. Will got out of the blue holographic field then stood up straight. The Jupiter 2 closed in on the planet.

Flake checked on the Robot.

"No harm done," Flake said, relieved.

"What is that?" Penny asked, gazing at the little pinkish monkey.

"This is Debbie," Judy said.

"Bloop," Debbie leaped onto Penny's shoulder then turned a shade of black. "Bloop. . . Bloop."

"Fascinating," Penny said, as Debbie messed in her hair. "What kind of monkey are they?"

"Space monkey," Judy said. "I think I am calling it a Blarp."

"Blarp?" Penny said, raising a eyebrow as Debbie picked out little insects from the girl's hair.

"It just blarped out," Judy said.

"We're going to be blarped away if we don't get close enough to the planet," Don said.

"The spiders," Maureen said, in horror, watching them gather from the ship.

"Hold on, everyone!" John announced.

"No, really!" Don said. "I rigged it to explode. Can't believe it still obeys my orders."

"You're mad!" John said.

John looked over with a smile toward  John.

"Mad as hell," Don said, as the ship trembled as it got further and further from the space craft.

Then the ship from above the Jupiter 2 exploded. It was silent as the explosive sent the thousands of spiders toward the sun freely. They were almost chucked toward it in a way. Some of them were destroyed by the explosion that erupted from engineering then made its way through several of the decks. The pieces of scrapmetal flew toward the sun carelessly. Don managed to get a grip over the Jupiter 2 making sure it returned to the correct speed it should be going.

"Looks like we are going to making a landing," Don said. "and we're not splitting up to solve a mystery, Fred."

"That I agree on, Velma," John shot back.


	8. Chapter 8

"So that is why you brought their luggage," John said, as Don put together a laser pistol that seemed less heavy than the one they had.

It was sleeker and thinner, replaceable, rebuild-able, and not as expensive at first glance. Don picked up the small green chip then slid into the black slot on the console. The schematics to the weapon appeared as a holographic image from the navigation station. John observed it with interest seeing the instruction manual on how to put it together. Penny looked on with curiosity toward the holographic image leaned against it. Debbie was lodged on her shoulder continuing to munch away on what was left of Earthly insects on her. Debbie leaped off going onto Will's shoulder and performed the same action with intent. Penny looked on with confusion then over toward John.

"Dad," Penny said. "I think we have lice."

John and Don slowly looked toward her wearing matching looks of confusion. 

"No, we don't," Don said. 

"We haven't been in space long enough for that," John said.

"Then what is Debbie eating?" Penny asked, gesturing toward the orange baby gorilla.

Debbie was patting through Will's hair then licking off what it had gathered.

"Oh," John said.

"That's it, we're using the Gorilla as a vacuum cleaner," Don said. "They do eat bugs. Don't need technology to remove that."

"Would you like your hair being prodded through by a monkey?" John asked. 

"Long as it gets rid of the pests, I am fine with it," Debbie licked its circular finger padds then continued as Will giggled. "We're not using the monkey as lice detector. Alpha Control doesn't have a lice infestation."

"Robinsons," Flake said, entering the bridge with the robot alongside him. "I am afraid you have super lice."

". . . We're doing this one at a time," Maureen said, locking eyes with the strange Gorilla. 

* * *

Debbie cleaned the Jupiter 2 of the super lice within a day.

The Robot's sensors verified what they had believed before hitting the hay.

Don had handed his night duty off to Judy before hitting the hay in his quarters. Flake was already fast asleep. The Robot was outside standing guard behind the generated forcefield by the Jupiter 2. Judy had finished her singing for the night that sounded soft, sad, and drawn out like a opera singer. She put the head set away then looked on ahead to see the faint shadow of a large Gorilla beast looming on from the trees. She leaned forward with her hand on the back rest. The large eyes staring back at her seemed familiar. She looked over her shoulder where Debbie was laid in a stasis pod. She turned her attention back toward the trees and the Gorilla was gone.

Judy shrugged it off, then went to the doors.

The camera panned out to reveal the dark camouflaging Gorilla looking on sadly toward the Jupiter 2.

"Bloop. . . Bloop. . . bloop. . ."

The alien Gorilla turned away then entered through a time bubble.

* * *

"Debbie, say Earth," John said, with the baby gorilla sitting on his lap. 

"Bloop," Debbie said.

"Er-th," John repeated.

"Bloop," Debbie said, tilting its head.

"You can say it," John said.

"Bloop," Debbie said, tilting to its side

"Dad, Debbie is a _monkey_ ," Penny said, coming onto the bridge with her arms folded. "She can only learn sign language."

"Monkeys are intelligent," John said, getting up from the seat. Debbie jumped onto the console then sat down placing its front hands that were fisted up on the edge. John looked over toward Penny. "Try giving it a shot."

Penny sat down in front of the monkey.

"Who is a cute girl?" Penny asked.

"Bloop!" Debbie tapped on Penny's nose. A smile grew on Penny's face.

"Cute girl," Penny said. "yes, I am."

"Say cute," John said.

"Blacu," Debbie said.

"That's a start," John said, patting on his daughter's shoulder.

"It can talk," Penny said, in awe and tilted her head in amazement. "two noses. . . I wonder what else it has two of." 

"I rather not think of that," John said, then came over to Don at the doorway. "Ready to go fix our problem?"

"Ready as ever, Professor," Don said, with a nod.

* * *

"We're going out there without protection gear?" Flake said, looking on ahead.

There wasn't a sign of life lingering except for what seemed to be a long black feather with white tips scattered around like there was once life before but it had been taken away quickly. It looked darker and menacing. A sheet of snow covering the ground sparing the party even more grizzly aesthetic.  Don came over to the side of Flake's side then looked on ahead. Don clasped a hand on Flake's shoulder.

"Uh huh," Don said. Flake gulped, as Don took his hand off.

"I would be more confident of coming back alive had we brought gear," Flake said.

"We have gear but it is not going to be used for a small visit," Don said. "And it's for space."

"You told me what the plague read! My son couldn't have been alive in the 2200's," Flake said. "It's simply not possible to live to two hundred eight!"

"Captain Flake, what we heard sounded like you were there," John said, coming out of the Jupiter 2. "Which you couldn't have been since you were with us and the date of the plague indicated you would be dead." the two men shifted toward John. "The conclusion is your son is in there and we are going to bring him to our time."

"Grown up," Flake said. Then it occurred to him. "He's making this," his eyes became full of horror. "He's making the time bubbles. It was his project."

"And we're going to make him reverse it," Don said.

"Then go to our time with him," John said.

"Then it would be a stable time loop," Flake said. "Except. . . we won't make it to the Jupiter 2."

"We don't know that for certain, Captain," Don said. "You commissioned the plague."

"Not yet," Flake said. "How can I commission it when I'm a traitor? Maybe that was a descendant of mine!"

"There is such things as plea deals," John said. "Time can be changed. Different realities can be made to avert it."

"Robbie did theorize that it was possible to do," Flake said. It dawned on him. "What if he killed the away team?"

Don and John shared a glance then toward the captain.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," John said, turning his attention on the bubble. "After you, Major."

Don walked forward with his hand on the laser pistol.

"I just hope there isn't more of these spiders," Don said, then walked on into the other side of the field.

"Space spiders," Flake said, with a shudder.

"It's worse than you think," John said.

"How so?" Flake asked.

John contemplated then nodded.

"By the looks of it, they were made of metal," John said, then walked on into the bubble leaving the horror stricken engineer.

Flake slowly approached the bubble then lightly touched it. He watched a ripple traverse the surface. It was a strange sighting to see. He watched the two men wait for him from a good distance. He looked over his shoulder toward the door of the Jupiter 2 where the Robinson family members were watching.

"Don't break the robot," Flake said. "If we don't come back, you have to fix everything yourself."

"Understood," Maureen said.

"Goodbye," Flake said, with a smile then walked on into the bubble leaving the group behind.

The remaining crew of the Robinsons watched the three men go deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Mrs Robinson," The Robot said, as Maureen looked over toward it. "I will do my best to protect the family."

It's a long moment before Muareen replies.

Watching her husband and his second in command go off into the forest with little chances of returning. Flake's back became a distant figure. Judy took hold of Maureen's hand out of comfort. Maureen looked over toward Judy then over toward Penny. She considered everything. How they can manage should the men not return. It was not out of the picture when she accepted the mission that she would take command should something happen to John. The small family would stay strong in their new home. Not everyone would want to stay cooped up in the Jupiter 2 while it is surrounded by time bubbles. It was only a matter of time before it encompassed the Jupiter 2 into the present.

"You will protect Will," Maureen said.

"Understood," The Robot said, turning its large head toward Will.

Maureen looked on.

"I'll wait for you," Maureen said, softly. She turned her attention onto the children. "Get comfortable, we are going to be here for awhile."

"Not going to miss being in space," Penny said, as Debbie looked on toward the forest.

* * *

Penny wandered off the Jupiter 2  in the afternoon.

The three men had yet to return.

She sat on a piece of rock placing her hands together.

If she stared at it long enough, Penny hoped, Don and John would be coming back with good news to offer. She had deliberate concerns about her future on this planet and some of them were about her family. Judy was staring off into space more than often. When she sang, it was dripping with sadness and hopelessness. Her singing had gone down the hallway of sadness in their adjustment in space. Will was reading the manual on how to take care of the Robot's model. Will put down the reading then returned to his studies that his mother had set up to keep up for being out of the education system for twenty years.

The Jupiter 2 was the kind of spaceship that could provide and educate its colonists. The absence that was on the bridge was too much to bare for Maureen so she went off to get herself more familiar to the Jupiter 2 leaving Will to the Robot. The Robot picked up where she left off. Only John knew how much she would need to know for braving what the time bubbles had to offer. If this was how the rest of her life was going to be, then Penny didn't want it. She gazed at the feathers that were discarded on the dirt. They oddly reminded her of ostrich feathers. Debbie wandered down the platform blooping away from the young woman. Penny got up then chased after the baby monkey. It was difficult to catch up as it was going so fast. Then again, monkeys walked on all fours. It was a quick little one for its size.

"Bloop! Bloop! Bloop!"  
  
"Debbie!"  
  
Will came out of the Jupiter 2.  
  
"DEBBIE!" Will called.  
  
"Get back here, you little  blarp!"  Penny  called.  
  
"Penny, don't go through--" Will began to say.  
  
Penny vanished through a bubble into the trees across from the one that the three men had gone.  
  
"There is a chance that Penny Robinson is in danger," The Robot announced, coming down the ramp.  
  
"And the other chance?" Will asked.  
   
"That she is gone in a time bubble that will not pose harm to her," The Robot said.  
  
"Get Judy and tell her I am going off to get her," Will said.  
  
"No, Will Robinson," The Robot said. "You are my responsibility." it turned its head toward the young boy.    
  
"No," Will said. "You're my responsibility."  
  
"We are each others responsibility," The Robot said. "That means we go together."  
  
"Alright," Will said. "Let's go."  
  
Will and The Robot went in the middle calling after Penny. The camera panned after Penny running through the forest like scenery. She rubbed her shoulders looking around feeling slightly cold. She blew into her hands then rubbed them together attempting to generate heat. She pressed herself against a tree as snow fell to the floor. The sounds of blooping was coming across from her along a tree. Penny raised herself up rubbing her hands together with a irritable look about her face.  
  
"I knew I should have gone out in a coat," Penny said. She went after Debbie. "Come back here!"

Penny left footprints behind as she chased after Debbie.

"Bloop! Bloop! Bloop!  Bloop!"

Penny came into a dark cavern that strangely felt warmer than it was outside. She shook the snow off her hair then looked on calling out for Debbie. Debbie's blooping came to a pause and stopped in its tracks continuing to bloop. Penny continued her descent after Debbie complaining to herself. She should have put the monkey on a leash, for sure. Penny came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs once seeing a familiar yet larger pink version of her little friend on the floor. The larger one held out a finger letting the smaller one wrap itself around its long finger blooping away. Penny slowly came down looking at it in awe. It was perhaps the most amazing discovery that she had ever made. Nothing like this beat Earth over a long shot. She didn't feel afraid of the larger Debbie. She came to the center of the cavern.

"Cute girl," came a most alien, yet sad and heart breaking voice as the larger Debbie held out its long fingers.

"Debbie?" Penny said, looking up.

The older Debbie tapped on Penny's head.

"Bloop," Debbie said, lowering its hand.  "Bloop."

"Debbie!" Penny hugged the long, large wrinkled finger. "You've grown so big," she smiled, as the giant cried. "Don't cry, I am here," she rubbed her head against the pink finger. Debbie carefully felt around Penny's hair then placed its finger onto its mouth and made a delighted sound. Penny looked over toward the smaller Debbie with a smile. "Judy is going to _love_ this."

The Debbies blooped in unison.

* * *

Will and the Robot continued their trek through bubble after bubble searching for the two men. Will was sitting on the Robot's shoulder when the Robot came to a park. Will looked around then down toward the Robot. Robot turned in all directions raising itself up. Will clung onto the rounded bulky head.  
  
"Robot, what is going on?" Will asked, as the Robot lowered down.  
  
"Danger, Will Robinson!" The Robot said. "We are being watched. Run!"  
  
Will landed to the floor then ran ahead.  
  
"Danger, danger!" The Robot announced, firing off.  
  
 The Robot fired in the direction that the eyes were tracking him from.  
  
"Robot!" Will called.  
  
"Run!" The Robot insisted, as shots flew from behind bushes.  
  
Will ducked into a time bubble. then landed into large hole in the snow. Will heard the sounds of laser fire from above. Will climbed out of the hole to see the Robot was being attacked. Pieces of metal were falling off followed by sparks erupting the stricken armor. The level of the blasts must have been stronger then what it was built for. Will cheered the Robot on. Then a large explosion engulfed the Robot before Will's eyes. Will watched pieces of his friend fall apart, sparks erupt from the large, mechanical friend. Hisface turned to dismay as the glass lid flew off. The lower half of the Robot fell apart from several more shots behind.  
  
"No!" Will called. "Robot!"  
  
Will wept, fumblingly, then looked up to see the sizzles coming from the robots cords and its treads were set aside.  
  
"Goodbye. . . Goodbye, Robot," Will said, emotionally.  
  
Will got up to his feet then dragged himself forward.  
  
Will exited the time bubble this time entering the dark looming forest that he had lost his friend in. He saw there was the Jupiter 2 ahead of him and something didn't feel right not seeing the Robot standing guard outside. Will had gone in a circle. The large vessel seemed to be sparking from inside. Will trudged forward with his hands to his shoulders and his head lowered.He pulled up his gray hood and zipped up his coat, his figure trembling. Will heard the sound of wheels coming his way. Will looked up then turned in the source of the noises. Will stopped, in shock, at what he had seen.  
  
"Danger, Will Robinson!" It was the Robot, sure enough, with the same voice, different head. Yet, the Robot was still taller than Will. It was one of those rounded head that Will had seen in the workroom. "You are to return to your time bubble." Will lowered his hood with tears in his eyes. "There is a fatal threat looming here."  
  
"Robot!" Will launched toward the Robot and with some difficulty was able to hug him. "I saw you were destroyed."  
  
"Will Robinson, have you lost your head?" The Robot asked, its head whirring. "I am not your Robot."  
  
"Then whose Robot are you?" Will asked.  
  
"Robbie Flake," The Robot said. "I was Bobit. Now, I am Robot. You must return to your Jupiter 2."  
  
"That _is_ the Jupiter 2," Will said.  
  
"This is not your Jupiter 2, Will Robinson," The Robot said. "This Jupiter 2 has seen too much tragedy."  
  
"What happened?" Will asked.  
  
"The men never returned," the Robot replied. "The Jupiter 2's Robot was discovered destroyed nearby a skeleton that was of a small child by the extraction team. The women's graves were never found. The answer to this question can only be that they took a space pod then went into space. One of these pods happens to be missing." its grill glowed a shade of red each time it spoke. "If they are alive, they have never come forward. I estimate they are living somewhere quiet, simple, and _unhappy_."  
  
"So I . . . I . . . I am dead to you?" Will asked.  
  
"Affirmative," The Robot said. "The data of the Robot have been shared with me. . ." The Robot's head whirred toward the Jupiter 2. "Until today, it was a mystery on what happened to John Robinson, Don West, and Robert Flake. . ." The Robot turned its head toward Will. "Robbie Flake is going to create the tragedy. Robert Flake is not here, yet. But he will see his sons mess and kill him without asking questions first."  
  
"We have to stop that," Will said.  "You're his friend. You have to help him."  
  
"Robot has tried to help him understand that he cannot change the past," The Robot said. "Robot failed to protect the team. Robot failed to protect Will Robinson. Robot failed Professor Robinson."  
  
"You don't have to this time," Will said. "don't you have long range scanners?"  
  
"Affirmative," The Robot replied, then bobbed its head up. "I did not think of that."  
  
"That's what friends do," Will said. "They help each other. And you're still my friend."

* * *

Judy came out of the Jupiter 2 with Maureen by her side. The two young women came to a stop seeing the large Debbie. Their eyes widened and their jaws fell at the sight. Penny stepped out from behind the gorilla. Maureen yanked Penny aside as Judy went into the Jupiter 2 then came back out with a laser pistol. There was recognition in the older Debbie's eyes that became soft and bittersweet.

It reached a long finger out toward Judy then stroked along her cheek.

"Debbie understands," the gentle giant replied, then withdrew its frog like finger.

Maureen's eyebrows raised.

"That's Debbie?" Judy asked.

The younger Debbie leaped onto Judy's shoulder then nuzzled along her neck.

"I'm not surprised anymore," Maureen said. "Go get the medical scanner."

"I can't," Judy said.

Maureen turned toward Judy to see a terrified, little girl holding onto a gun ready to break into tears.

"Sssh," Maureen said. "You're alright," Maureen wrapped her hands around Penny and brought her into a hug. "You're alright," She looked over toward Penny then gave her gesture to get the medical device.  "You're alright."

Penny bolted into the Jupiter 2 then shortly returned with a hand held scanner.

"I think Debbie could be asexual," Penny said, earning Maureen's attention. " _They_ are pregnant."

* * *

Flake was looking around, confused and lost. He couldn't seem to find his way around the scenery. They had fled from what seemed to be firing splitting up in different directions. He ran across from Don and John without looking back. A tinge of regret was beginning to sink into the captain. He should have gone in the direction they had gone and been able to assess what was going on. He was hiding in a tree looking below. It wasn't a drone. It was a robot only it looked much more advance and sophisticated from the one that was left in the Jupiter 2. Suddenly, the robot burst into flames breaking apart at the seams. He saw Will and a strange robot come from below the tree.  
  
 "Captain Flake," The Robot's voice came from it. "We need you to come to the Jupiter 2 immediately."  
  
"The decades old one," Will said.  
  
"What's with the robot trying to kill me?" Flake asked. "I don't know if you want to kill me!"  
  
"You would be dead right now was I not interested in keeping the company alive," The Robot said. "Your son is waiting.  I have done all the comfort that you programmed me for."  
  
Flake dropped to the ground.  
  
"Bobit?" Flake said, looking at the Robot.  He observed the Robot. "You look . . ."  
  
"Newer,"  The Robot said, its grill glowing.  
  
"Less rusty," Flake said. "Old friend, you look good."  
  
"I have discovered it comes to a disadvantage to see you this way," The Robot said. "I lost my head when your son snapped at me."  
  
"Robbie wouldn't do that," Flake said.  
  
"He was  very angry," The Robot said. "Your son needs you."  
  
"He never needed me," Flake said. "he needed a mother."  
  
"His mother failed him in giving the responses he wanted," The Robot's head whirred. "He needs a father right now."  
  
Flake sighed.  
  
"He still thinks I am a rock star, doesn't he?" Flake said.  
  
"He thought the world of you,"  The Robot said. "He does not believe the reports."  
  
"I told you to take care of him," Flake said. "I didn't mean to let him go this far!"  
  
"Robots cannot hand raise a child," The Robot said. "He attempted to make a comfort pet. He made metal spiders."  
  
Flake covered his mouth in horror.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Flake shouted. "Now!"  
  
The Robot turned away taking Will with it.

"Doesn't that mean those spiders might have taken over Earth?" Will asked  
  
"They uphold ten percent of Earth," The  Robot said. "Earth was evacuated shortly afterwards. Earth is abandoned."

* * *

John's eyes opened. The last he recall was searching for Flake with Don then hear Don cry out in pain. Turning in the direction where the unexpected sound had came from only gave him the sight of what was rarely used on Earth. One that was decided to replace the Rambler-Crane Series Robot's upper torso should it get destroyed beyond repair. It had the classic generation one feel to it except more advanced  and adapted to the modern day era. It was like someone took the half of their Robot then added the classic glass container  to the top with a neck collar that kept it firmly in place. It was surreal to see such a old model being used even on a colonist spaceship. All the Robots looked alike and were meant to be that way but the Colonists were given leeway with the option of having the original version should something happen to the head. Never before did John think that it would happen. John looked down to see his hands were bound.

"Major," John said.

"Hey Professor," Don said, his voice coming from behind John.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"My head hurts," Don said. "I think the Robot did something to my head. Ah!"

John brought himself up to his knees then crawled to his side.

"Are you alright?" John asked.

Don squeezed his eyes.

"I don't really know," Don said, opening his eyes. "Feels like I got hit by a robot claw."

"You have a concussion," John said. "By the looks of it. I am no expert."

"Where are we?" Don asked, looking up.

John looked around.

"I think we're in the older Jupiter 2," John said.

"Oh, so that's why the ceiling is a glass dome," Don acknowledged.

John looked around. 

They were in the center of the well aged Jupiter 2.

The camera panned back to reveal the trees had grown in around the spaceship ingrained in a perfect circle. The camera moved down then motioned forward in the direction of the console where ahead there was a good view of the time bubbles moving among the forest creeping toward the Jupiter 2's counterpart. From inside the former navigation center there were embedded square plates floating motionlessly against the edge. It looked as though had someone had decided to peel away the upper metal but leave behind a film of glass just for stargazing from the ceiling. There were long lines that connected stars together that made the shape of constellations. John recognized the design as he had been fortunate to tour the Jupiter 2 during its construction on the bridge. He had seen the beginning to the end of the ship. Don brought his hands together to his side then yanked out a knife. With some difficulty, Don managed to open it then attracted John's attention. The two men worked together to get out of their binds. 

"Now this is going to be difficult," Don said.

"It won't be long as we are together," John said.

"How about we fly our way out of here?" Don suggested, looking toward the man. "The one who catches the biggest metal wins."

"That would be ideal if they were not going in a circle," John said, his eyes trained on the metal.

"Shit," Don said.

John's eyes were on two long pieces of metal that were roughly the size of surf boards.

"I got a idea how to get up there," John said. "we're going to make a human ladder and you're going to cling on."

"You mean--" Don was cut off.

"Uh huh," John said. "Then we're going to _climb_ our way up."

"I like the way you think," Don said.

* * *

The Robot remembered everything. It remembered carrying Will's limp body back to the Jupiter 2. It remembered the stray blast that had hit Will in the back. It remembered the cries of anguish from Maureen. Penny and Judy weeping then demanding the Robot leave them be. The Robot abide their request and stayed away as much as they needed it. Will's body was buried in a stasis pod then lured underground. The Robot's turned its sensors off looking down toward the young boy's grave. The Robot remained until the first extraction team came toward him. He estimated that if they were to prevent history from repeating then he must act quickly to ensure the Robinsons survival and stay to ensure that the machine was deactivated. The Robot opened the doors with its claws. The doors screeched open to the inside of the Jupiter 2 then lead Will in.  
  
"Dad!" Will shouted, running off toward John.  
  
John finished helping Don up onto the edge.  
  
"Will," John said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Debbie ran off, Penny ran after it, and we ran after Penny," Will said. "Instead, The Robot and I came here."  
  
Don stepped in the way.  
  
"Stay away from us," Don said.  
  
"He's on our side," Will said.  
  
"That Robot is why we're here," John said.  
  
"You were getting near the Jupiter 2," The Robot replied. "I  was given the order to patrol the grounds around it and to bring threats after neutralizing them, Major West." The Robot's head whirred toward John. "Your Robot was destroyed protecting Will Robinson. Something I failed earlier."  
  
John looked down toward Will.  
  
"Our Robot's dead?" John asked.  
  
"Yes," Will said, he looked up toward the Robot. " _Was_ dead for that matter."

"Leave this planet and never return," The Robot said.  
  
"We can't," Don said. "We have to stop Robbie before he destroys the planet."  
  
"Theoretically, these time bubbles are going further and further into the planet's future," John said. "This planet is becoming unstable. It will be destroyed if we don't make him take it apart."  
  
"Then you're going to die on this planet," came a man's voice.  
  
The group turned in the direction of Robbie who had slightly dark blonde hair that was braided, he wore a brown vest, long black skinny jeans, and a tight short sleeved shirt contrasting against his muscular figure. He had a strange symbol emboldened on the right side of the vest that seemed to be losing its color. In Robbie's other hand, he had a laser pistol that seemed rather new. He held the laser pistol up in the direction of the group. The Robot wheeled its way in the line of fire.  
  
"If you kill them, you must kill me first," The Robot said.  
  
"You know I can't do that,"  Robbie said. "Your help will be needed taking it apart."  
  
"I will not take part in the loss of the Robinsons, again," The Robot said, wheeling forward. "I watched Will Robinson die. I will not watch him die again," sparks of electricity came from its claws. "Lower the gun."  
  
"Turn  your electricity off," Robbie said. "It's a waste of your power."  
  
"Not to him it is," Will said.  "He was ordered to protect me."  
  
"Lower the gun," the Robot insisted, as the Robinsons were slowly making their way toward the door.

"Step aside,"  Robbie said.  
  
"You give me no choice," The Robot started.  
  
Then there was the sound of a laser pistol being fired. The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm at the sight of blood coming from Robbie's shoulder. Robbie turned in the direction of the fire to see Flake standing in the doorway. Flake fired twice sending the staggering man back, dropping the laser pistol. He fired a third time. Robbie fell against one of the consoles that was connected to the circular center. Robbie's eyes looked betrayed and hurt watching Flake come in lowering the laser pistol. Flake regarded Robbie with contempt then turned his attention on the group with concern etched on his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Flake asked.  
  
"We're fine," John said, as the center of the time machine began working.  
  
"You must get out of here," The Robot insisted. "Before it is too late."  
  
Flake looked over seeing a pool of light moving from the center.  
  
"You could have been the greatest inventor of your time," Flake said, as the imagery of himself appeared in a night club leaning against a couch as a woman teased him in a red outfit. Flake looked over toward Robbie. "I thought. . . you would have better than me," he looked over toward the screen seeing the view pan from him and  Swimmer. "I thought you would have lead a good life without me." he lowered his head. "I was wrong."  
  
"Captain," John said, warily.  
  
"I am not going with you," Flake said. "Nor is Robbie," he held his hand out. "Take care of your family."  
  
John shook Flake's hand.  
  
"Good luck," John said, then looked over toward the portal and back toward him. "It's going to be rough on you."  
  
Flake smiled in return.  
  
"We found a body in one of the tunnels last night," Flake said. "I wasn't the only one aboard your ship. Global Sedititon didn't tip off Alpha Control, I did." They stopped shaking hands then looked over toward the portal for one last time.  The Robinsons made their way out of the Jupiter 2 leaving the bleeding Robbie, Flake, and the Robot. Flake grew a softened, nostalgic look on his face looking down on the Robot. "Protect them, Bobit."  
  
The Robot's head bobbed up.  
  
"Yes, sir," The Robot gave a salute against its glass like figure then wheeled away.  
  
Flake came over to the adjoining console then typed in a command.  
  
"Dad!" Robbie said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Making this ship self destruct after I go in," Flake said, then looked up toward Robbie. "I was a bad father," Robbie grew a horrified look on his face. "I made one too many mistakes raising you while focusing on myself and have someone else take care of you. This is going to be different."  
  
"You weren't a bad father," Robbie said.  
  
Flake looked over toward Robbie with a exasperated look.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Flake asked.  
  
Robbie was not able to make a reply.  
  
"You needed a father not a machine to raise you," Flake said. "I am going to correct that."  
  
Flake approached the portal then looked over toward Robbie.  
  
"Dad, please!" Robbie cried.  "Don't go in there!"  
  
"I locked you out from the Jupiter 2's main computer," Flake said. "I am doing this because I love you."  
  
Flake looked on then jumped into the portal.  
  
"Nooo!" Robbie shouted, weakly. "Dad!"  
  
The Jupiter 2 crew were bolting through the forest. The Robot had greater intensity firing back on the enemy fire. The forest was dark and depressing. There were ideally large, familiar spiders that were black and had a thousand eyes. The ground trembled as the machine began to stop working. The Time Bubbles began to recede quickly on the Robinsons. The remains of the Robot's previous body were no where to be found. They made their way to the previous Jupiter 2. The Robot wheeled in behind them. Don sat down into the pilots seat. He looked on head to see if anything was left out. He turned off the forcefield.  
  
"Seven lifeforms are aboard the Jupiter 2," The Robot announced, turning away from Maureen and John who were engaged in a hug. "Go, Major West!"  
  
The Jupiter 2 flew off the ground then headed its way out toward the sky.  
  
"Hold on!" Don said. "Time bubble!"  
  
The Robinsons sat into the chairs and buckled  themselves in.  
  
"About time," Judy said.  
  
"Wait, where is Captain Flake?" Maureen asked.  
  
"He is saving our lives," John said, as the Jupiter 2 came through the time portal.  
  
"Another one!" Don announced. "How many time bubbles did we go through the first time around?"  
  
"According to my sensors," The Robot said. "One."  
  
Don tore through the final time bubble then broke out into space.  
  
"Wooohoo!" came the applause.  
  
The Robot's head bobbed up.  
  
"Jupiter 2 is not out of the clear, yet," the Robot announced.  
  
"How so?" Will asked.  
  
"That," the Robot said, as several asteroids were hurling toward the Jupiter 2 coming past a yellow M class planet.  

* * *

Robbie sat up from the bed as the door to his bedroom opened. His father stepped in then dropped pieces of luggage to his side. It seemed surreal to see Flake standing there out of his standard engineer uniform. Let alone to see him there. It was shocking to see the door was ajar at all.  
  
"I know a place where we can watch all the movies we want and where I can keep my word," Flake said, as Robbie stopped tapping on the flat screen.  
  
"Captain Flake!" Bobit's head bobbed up. "You are to be making last minute inspections of the Jupiter 2!"  
  
Flake knelt down.  
  
"Dad!" Robbie ran forward grasping his father into a hug.  
  
Flake grabbed onto his son, relieved, happy.  
  
"Robbie," Flake said, briefly closing his eyes.  
  
 "You're really here." Robbie  leaned out of the hug. "Not a hologram?"  
  
 "Not a hologram," Flake said, as Bobit's head lowered. "I realized I made a mistake, son. Too many."  
  
"Yes, you have, Dad," Robbie said, with a nod.  
  
 "Start packing everything you need and love," Flake said.  
  
"Then I need to pack you first," Robbie said.  
  
"I am already packed," Flake said, his eyes turned toward Bobit. "and Bobit, too. We are leaving the country."  
  
"What about my schooling?" Robbie asked.  
  
"We'll going to be making new identities, starting over, and pretend that we're in the eyewitness protection program," Flake said. "we are running for our lives."  
  
"Then I am going to need help packing," Robbie said.  
  
Flake reached a arm out toward Bobit.  
  
"You too, old man," Flake said. Bobit's head bobbed up. "We are doing this as a _family_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIT NEXT AND SEE THE MEMORABLE SMITH APPEARANCE.
> 
> If you think I love the deleted scenes with the Gorilla and makes sense regarding the one scene I recall of Penny seeing something out there and going after it or something like that, I AM ADDING THAT LITTLE SUCKER. I LOVE THE OLDER BLARP. I LOOOOVE IT. I WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE THIS DEBBIE FIT IN TO THE STORY. YOU BET I WILL.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smith's entrance to the Jupiter 2 is memorable for some reason appearing in a round entrance with the desert behind him while in desert gear. IDK why, it just is. The Robot is a unreliable narrator. The Robinsons are panicked and generally, lost in space.

The Jupiter 2 was headed toward the desert planet with damage seen on its hulls. Sparks were erupting from the bridge all over the place. Part of Penny's head was bleeding. Will was laid against his side with dark burns along his face. Don was struggling to keep himself awake with a a long bleeding cut trailing down the side of his face. He looked over to see John was out cold. There were burns and scars decorating his face from the explosion from the panel. The panels could easily be repaired and fixed. Don looked over to see Maureen had the same disaster. Except for Judy, Judy was panicked and screaming at the sudden disaster. She was covering her face, weeping. Her hands covered in burns. Don looked down toward the view screen feeling his world was ready to fall apart into the darkness of despair.

The only way to save the ship and make sure the chances of survival were high were to make a rough landing somewhere on the planet. The asteroids had damaged the Jupiter 2 and the only way of knowing how to repair the damage was to land then survey it. The only solution here was landing. Don looked for a landing that wasn't a cliff, a boulder, a tree but a flat surface. He struggled to pilot the ship toward a ideal landing. It flew over a tent that had a waiting space camel beside it drinking out of a bucket. The Jupiter 2 slowly went down then flew over what seemed to be a embedded starship in the shape of a triangle that seemed worn out and covered in rust. Sand blew over empty tables that perked up ever so slightly. The Jupiter 2 hit the ground then disembarked briefly in a teasing manner. The Jupiter 2 slid sideways into the sand then tipped over once landing.

Don unbuckled himself then fell out of the chair, exhausted, and lost consciousness.

Judy lowered her hands then looked over.

"Mom?"

No reply.

"Dad?"

Judy looked around in horror.

"Penny?"

Her eyes drifted off from Penny to Will.

"Will?"

The Robot came to her side.  
  
"I am operational, Doctor Robinson,"  The Robot replied.  
  
"Get help," Judy said, earning the alarmed head bob. "Get a doctor!"  
  
The Robot came to the door of the Jupiter 2 then put in the command for the doors to open.  
  
"I will return with a professional," The Robot said.  
  
The Robot turned away then rolled out of the Jupiter 2 through the desert scenery.  
  
"Quickly," Judy said.

The Robot's head whirred in all directions.

"We need a doctor," The Robot announced. "We need a doctor!"

* * *

The Robot continued its trek away from the Jupiter 2 leaving a trail of its treads behind. Time was dwindling for the Robinsons and according to its sensors, they would most likely die without medical attention. Its sensors also indicated that Judy was in no condition to operate on them. If one asked the Robot if it were feeling panic then it would crush them with one simple answer. It was a Robot; Robots do not feel, Robots cannot experience feelings and if it could experience feelings then it sensors would be merged together. The Robot believed that such thing would only be possible for itself that way.

The Robinsons were still in danger.

Which meant that the Robot had to save them.

It's first mission among them while lost in space.

And now would be the time to admit it was lost in emotion.

"We need a doctor!" The Robot came over a hill. "Doctor!"

It rolled down toward a colorful tent.

"I need a doctor!" The Robot said, wrecked in panic.

A head poked out from the tent and their eyes widened in recognition.

"Booby!" the figure tackled the Robot that remained in place. "I missed you!"

The Robot's head bobbed up.

"Are you a doctor by any chance?" The Robot asked.

* * *

 Judy closed her eyes, briefly, or so she thought. When she opened them once again, the room was hot and humid. She looked over to see sand was drifting into the room. A well dressed figure in yellow entered the Jupiter 2. The Robot tailing behind them. Judy's eyes opened as the figure took off what was covering their face dropping it onto the table. It was a man with a well trimmed goatee. The man came over to the members of the Jupiter 2 then checked for the pulse on each member and mentally catalogued to himself what kind of repairs the crewmates needed. He came over to the barely lucid woman.

"I heard you needed a doctor," the man held his hand out. "I am Doctor Zachary Smith."

"Doctor Robinson," Judy said, then scanned the unconscious family members with her eyes. She shook his hand looked up toward him. "They're my family."

Smith nodded, in understanding.

"Can't operate on family," Smith said. "What planet are you from?"

"Earth," Judy said.

"Earth," Smith's eyes widened. "Is this a rescue mission?"

"No," Judy said. "We're lost in space," the man's face was not easy to read. "Just escaped a asteroid shower."

Smith paused, then nodded his head.

"I will do my best, dear physician," Smith said, then unbuckled Judy.

"No," Judy said. "My siblings," she reached out grabbing onto his wrist. "They need it the most."

"Are you sure?" Smith asked, cautiously.

"You can get to me last," Judy replied, her grip loosening on his wrist.

"Do you have a sick bay?" Smith asked.

"Yes," Judy said, letting go all together of Smith's wrist. "The Robot will lead you there."

The Robot returned with two cans.

"I will do better," The Robot squeezed the devices then tossed them into the air.

Smith looked over to see two hovering gurneys appear behind him.

"Robot, you move the young woman onto the second gurney," Smith said. "I will move the boy onto the first one."

The Robot unclicked the seatbelt buckle at the same time Smith did. The Robot moved Penny onto the gurney then moved it in the direction of the doors. Smith placed Will onto the bed. Will's eyes regained consciousness staring back at Smith who's eyebrows furrowed back at the inside interior of the Jupiter 2. Smith moved the hovering gurney after the Robot. Will groaned, feeling the burning from his face.  The doors opened before the two letting them into the corridor. The corridor glowed a gentle blue with white fixtures installed along the ridges of the hall. With some difficulty, Will's eyes fluttered open.

"Ah--" Will said. "What happened?"

"You went through a asteroid storm," Smith said. "consoles exploded in your face." Will's eyes fluttered, closing briefly. "What is your name?"

"William Robinson," Will said. "Everyone calls me Will."

"You can call me Doctor Smith," Smith replied.

"Hey. . . you're. . . you're. . . you're the one who invented the first gen Robot," Will said.

"Yes," Smith said, with a nod.

"You went missing after the Gemini 12 was lost," Will said.

"Now not missing," Smith asked, with a smile. "am I, child?"

"You don't look any different from the holo-photos," William said.

"I look better than the photos show," Smith said, as Will's eyes closed on him. " _William_ ," Smith shook the child's shoulder. "stay with me."

"I want to sleep," Will said.

"There is no rest for the wicked," Smith said, then looked up from the boy turning his attention toward the tall machine. "Robot!"

"I am having difficulty keeping Penny Robinson awake," The Robot said. There were groans coming from Penny. "we are nearly there."

The doors to sick bay opened allowing them passage into the slightly dark room. Smith stopped looking around in awe and fascination at the room as though he were taken back. Simply stunned where he stood looking around the vast, large, advance circular room. The Robot snapped Smith out of the trail of thought bringing back into the present. Smith placed Will onto a biobed. Smith looked down towards the glowing blue screen attached to the biobed. He had a baffled look on his face considering how long had he been gone. The Robot took out a small, thin device from the drawer then tossed it to Smith. The device hit Smith on the forehead that he caught into his hands.  
  
"What is this?"  Smith asked.  
  
"Skin generator," The Robot replied.  
  
"We need a x-ray before we do anything, " Smith replied. "he might have more than a burned face."  
  
"Then turn on the bio-scanner," The Robot replied. "It is  a part of the biobed."  
  
Smith looked down to see there were several options.  
  
"Are you a doctor or is that a honorary title?" Will asked.  
  
"I'm a doctor," Smith replied. "Just because I dilly dally in psychology doesn't mean I didn't study it in college."  
  
"Oooh,"  Will said, his eyes briefly closing.  "The pain."  
  
"The pain," Smith finished, sympathetically. Smith looked down onto the child. "Where is the pain coming from?"  
  
"My head," Will said, as a holographic representation of himself appeared above.  
  
"What has eight legs, has a beautiful black mane, came from a shape shifting genderfluid god, and regarded as the most fastest creature in mythology?" Smith asked. "You have five minutes," Smith looked up seeing the red outlined parts on the young boy's head. "Do you happen to have a device that knits bones?"  
  
Two sticks hit the back of Smith's head then he picked up the two pieces.  
  
"Can you please stop throwing medical tools at me?" Smith asked, glaring toward the Robot.  
  
He had some difficulty holding the two items then pressed on them. A steady stream of light blue came from the tips aimed at the injury that was outlined. Will's eyes darted from side to side as he contemplated looking back. The long cuts that had exposed bone began to seal seal up before Smith's eyes. Smith carefully inspected Will's neck to see if there were any fractured bones. There were only burn marks on the clothing. Smith carefully used the flat device above the boy's burned skin peeling away the third degree burns with healthy, radiating pink skin.  
  
"Sleipnir," Will said, before Smith left him. "It's Sleipnir."

Smith smiled, looking down upon Will.  
  
"Dear boy. . . now, you may rest," Smith said, patting on Will's shoulder kindly.  
  
Smith left Will then came over to Penny, checking on her condition as the little boy's eyes closed.

* * *

Smith checked on the Robinsons one by one after the operation was completed.

The Robot was resting by the side of Will looking over the young boy like a guardian angel.

Smith was reminded of the way his first robot colleague attempted to protect its charge. A young black girl with deadlocks. He could still remember the look of regret on the young child's face while strapped with survival gear on his back. Their unwavering figures in front of the Gemini 12 waving him away with smiles around three months ago stung in his mind. At least it was three months ago to him. He wondered what happened to them but the assumption that they found another way home was the most settling, sound answer that he could come up with. The Robinsons seemed like a blank slate that he could start over again. As tempted as he was to join them among the crew, his past history indicated that such his strain on them would be a terrible idea. They would not deal with him. Smith dusted his hands off then came over to Judy who sat in a chair alongside Don.

"Doctor Robinson, your family is making a good recovery," Smith explained. "I'll return to my camp."  
  
"Please, stay," Judy plead, grabbing Smith's shoulder as he started to leave.  
  
 "No," Smith said. "Your family needs a familiar face," he slid her hand off his shoulder.  "A stranger is not recommended."  
  
"They need to know who treated them," Judy said.  
  
"They don't need to see a spy," Smith said.  
  
"You didn't sabotage our ship, now did you?" Judy asked.  
  
Smith shook his head.  
  
"The Gemini 12," Smith said.  
  
"That was a long time ago," Judy said.  
  
"To me, it wasn't," Smith shook his head. "The advancement in technology is overwhelming. It's not my place or my time."  
  
"You can say that with what we have been through," Judy said. "We don't belong here, either."  
  
"I was exiled from the last spaceship I became a stowaway on," Smith said. "Things explode around me. With this technology around here on this ship," he twirled his finger in a circle. "You don't want that."

"I doubt that things explode around you, Doctor Smith," Judy said.

"If your parents have any questions regarding my character, they can ask the Austins," Smith turned away from the woman then walked toward the door. He had a short wave. "Adieu."

* * *

It was Don who came around first then the rest of the Robinsons came to. He felt a soft, small hand inside of his larger hand. His eyes opened to see Judy, beaming, happy as she relaxed. Don gave her a comforting squeeze looking towards her. The Robot was doing the explaining to John regarding what had happened. Each time the man nodded, it seemed a little unsettling. This spy who had done the sabotage might not be as helpful and might be more threatening than Flake ever was. They were lucky when it came to the engineer.  Don knew it wasn't going to be a great alliance when John took him in private and suggested the undeniable. A alliance with a well know spy. A alliance with someone who had likely sabotaged the Gemini 12 all those years ago. At first, John planned on checking out the Gemini 12 in the Chariot using the Robot as his guide leaving Don to defend the ship. However, it changed to John and Maureen going ahead checking out the Gemini 12's scene.  
  
Don and John knew they were stranded and could never return to their time without a time machine created. The chances of that happening, again, were very slim. None of them were geniuses or understood how to make repair to a time machine with a Robot that had attended to the construction of one. The Robot had simply said "Negative," at the slightest suggestion of making a small one. No one wanted a repeated of the time bubbles. Not even on a desert planet.  They accepted the answer the Robot had given regarding what could happen should they try. Don noticed the way the Robot seemed to pause as it strolled the corridors as though it were looking at ghosts. The way it didn't speak with the other family members as it traversed the corridors with its parts whirring without a purpose. Directionless, so to speak. As though the Robot were getting readjusted to being inside a fully operational spaceship. Don didn't like the way it felt to him. It just seemed strange. It seemed creepy to a point.  
  
"Do you trust me, Major West?" The Robot's voice jerked Don out of his train of thought.  
  
"You're a Robot," Don said. "I don't know," Don raised his eyebrows. " _yet_."  
  
"I am sorry," The Robot said.  
  
"For?" Don asked.  
  
"Knocking you out," The Robot apologized. "It was a mistake."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't fatal," Don said, as he shook his hand.  
  
"There is a timeline where it was," The Robot said. "Professor Robinson survived long enough to be torn into pieces by the portal, Captain Flake came in and heard  the Professor's dying screams then shot the man to death, afterwards the machine was deactivated bringing him into a new present. I was not there but the chain of events are very likely."  
  
"So you can feel?" Don asked, folding his arms with a curious look in his eyes.  
  
"Affirmative," The Robot said.  
  
"Real, tangible feelings?" Don asked. "That's amazing. How did you do it?"  
  
"It is not how I did it," The Robot said. "It is how I was designed to handle matters."

Don contemplated, pausing over the reply. He looked down looking back at his debriefing of the Robot shortly after being assigned to pilot the Jupiter 2. He had to be aware of everything about the robot, how it could be a ally or a enemy in different case. He even took a course of how to tug a robot should it short circuit in different situations and bring it back to the ship. Earth had presented unique challenges that could be applied into space. Don's eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers then looked up toward the Robot.

"I'm curious," Don said. "What was it like to meet the person who invented you?"  
  
"Hello curious, I'm dad," The Robot said, it's head colorfully whirring.

"Dad joke," Don said, his smile became genuine as he started to laugh. "Well, I'll be damned."

* * *

Don surveyed the damage to the spaceship. It would take a couple weeks of repair to do starting with the right materials found to replicate the type of metal needed. The Chariot slid out from the side of the Jupiter 2 slowly lowering down by the platform. Don and John wheeled it out from in front of the Jupiter 2. Debbie Prime was put into a stasis pod and the other Debbie was given a improvised pod that put it into suspended animation in a lab. It was not as difficult task to do when the Robot reportedly had access to new science from its time. The Chariot wasn't damaged as the rest of the ship.

In fact, it wasn't damaged at all. The Chariot was unfolded with the press of a button and became coated in sand. The sand was vibrated off the Chariot with another press of a button. John opened the door for Maureen. Maureen entered first then John entered. It was a strange kind of small bus that Don had seen in his career on military bases when it came to prison transport, marine transport, and soldier transport. It was the kind normally used in battle situations lacking windows from left to right to the back, except the front had a large wide screen window. There were three large, pop out yet bulky square additions on the back end that seemed it could retract to make way for windows. The door automatically shut behind the two. The Robot tapped on the door that opened automatically. A small platform came down then the stairs turned into a ramp. The Robot rolled up then came to the back. John came into the driver's seat then Maureen came alongside him.

The two buckled up in unison then John drove off from the Jupiter 2 while in the background, Don was cleaning off the burns from the giant spaceship. They followed the directions of the Robot off to the Gemini 12. The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable going along the path the Robot was laying out. It had mapped out a section of the desert set across from where Smith had been found which was close to a jungle. When Maureen looked out, she saw a ostrich heading down the sand followed by others in a orderly manner side by side keeping up the pace. There were chicks surrounded by the ostriches headed in the opposite direction that the Robinsons were heading. The large family was spread out covering some feet between them and the Chariot.

John took Maureen's hand as they watched the large family go off. Maureen looked toward John with a soft, loving smile toward him. She turned her attention toward the clear window. Eventually, they came to a stop in front of the entrance to the Gemini 12. Maureen got out of the vehicle first then the Robot came out afterwards leaving John the last one out. John watched Maureen take the tarp off the plants. The roots stretched out of the dirt into the sand and it seemed to be sprawling with many pieces of fruit that seemed to have been chewed to the core. There were dead stems in the plant beds that seemed as though they had been let unprotected for quite some time. Maureen had a sigh looking off from the tarp.

"They didn't have the time to put up the plants," Maureen said.

John came toward the door to the triangle shaped space craft.

"They couldn't react," John said, dusting off the name alongside the door.

**Gemini - 12**

"Thousands of families sent out to explore," Maureen said.

"We found the one that couldn't be located," John said, looking over toward  Maureen. "Just our luck to find the one sabotaged."

"It is," Maureen said, joining his side. "I'll sweep the ship."

John pressed a button then the dark gray door slid open.

"After you, my queen," John said, gesturing in. 

Maureen went inside the bridge. Every surface of the deck were coated in layers of dust. The lights were out as though the power core had failed. She placed her hand on the wall. She saw the well preserved bodies of the Austins scattered about the triangle shaped room. The pilot, Captain Allen, resting in the main chair with his head tipped forward and his eyes still boggling with terror in them. Maureen came to the dead bodies that seemed to congregate near the glass pods. She gently closed the eyes of the teenagers then the youngest girl was between the two parents. She kept her composure making her way toward the two parents who were holding hands laid on their sides staring at each other with their hands between the little girl. She stood up, with a shaky breath, looking toward the destroyed generation 1 Robot that had been coming from the residential deck. Maureen quietly walked out of the Gemini 12.

Maureen's sad eyes met John's eyes.

"No," John said, his face falling.

"They're dead," Maureen said.

John walked away toward the Chariot.

"Just when I thought we could meet other colonists like us," John said, stopping in front of the transport. He smacked his fist on to the roof of the vehicle. "It feels like we were snatched of a opportunity."

"We would never have been able to sustain them or take them with us," Maureen said. "A opportunity to meet experienced colonists."

"So Doctor Smith is a survivor." John said, turning toward the Maureen. "Just like us."

"Do you think he knows?" Maureen asked.

"Given what he told Judy," John said. "He has no idea."

"So he thinks they are still alive adjusted to the desert," Maureen said. "we have to do something about that."

"We will after we deal with our problem first," John said. "We're going to use their metal to fix our hulls. Then afterwards, we're going to destroy the Gemini. . .  makes no sense keeping a trophy standing." Maureen was disturbed looking in on the inside of the Gemini 12.

"Before we destroy it, we have to give them a proper burial," Maureen said, earning a nod from John.

"Robot," John said, turning his attention to the awaiting Robot. "Is there a place we can bury them?"

"Affirmative." The Robot replied, then it approached the door. The Robot turned toward John. "I will need to download its memory to assess what happened."

"Assess as you like, Robot," John said, then watched the robot enter the Gemini 12.

* * *

The repairs went down from weeks to a few days in a matter of a day upon the return of the Chariot near to the end of the day. Penny, Will, and Judy had played their part in making the repairs to the ship. Don looked at the Robot then back toward John with skepticism. With a hint of disbelief lingering in the air. Don would have been perfectly happy to go had he been opened to some very important information regarding what had happened on the Gemini 12.

"You want to send me, alone, out there with the Robot?"  Don asked.

"I am sending you out there," John said. "It's not a request, you're doing it."

"Procedure indicates a Robot with a AI must go with two people," Don said. "In case it goes A-wall."

"I don't think this Robot will go A-Wall," John said. "It's a risk I am willing to take."

"According to the Robot, the Gemini 12's Robot went A-wall," Don said. "I don't know how I can trust this Robot with that information."

"Your concern would be warranted," The Robot said. "The Austins last Robot's orders were from Doctor Austin."

"That was?" John asked, as Don sighed in relief.

"They were to attack," The Robot said. "The level of watts were not enough to protect them."

"But the concerns are not warranted," John said, then turned his attention onto the Robot. "The Austins are dead."

"Affirmative," The Robot said, turning toward Don. "I have no commands to prioritize the safety of anyone else over the Robinsons."

"We're not going procedural with a Robot who's last owner gave him a order to protect us," John said. "Right, Robot?"

"Affirmative," The Robot replied.

"So we don't have to doubt him," John said. "Robot is on our side. On the other hand, you can follow protocol with another man part of the crew." John walked away heading back toward the Jupiter 2 with Don's attention following his figure vanishing into the ship. Don sighed, his hands placed onto his waist.

"Damn," Don said, then looked up toward the Robot. "Why must you be so. . ."

"Trusting, vulnerable, and uncompromised," The Robot said. "It is in my programming to be a lifetime companion," The Robot gestured toward the Chariot. "After you, Major West." the Robot lowered its claw. "You will need the headlights on."

* * *

The Robot slid down the light gray ramp from the Chariot to the sand. Don slowly walked down the ramp looking around. The stars were bright enough to contrast against the dark blanket above. There were two moons from above. The headlights were beaming through the tent drawing the ire and attention of Smith. Smith got up coming to the side of the hole of the tent while in a black dress while rubbing his eyes. He was briefly blinded by the light coming from the Chariot. The Chariot's light intensity lowered to the point that he could see.  
  
"Hello there," Smith said. "What brings you to my domain?"  
  
"I am Major West," Don said. "And. . . I am afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"I know you're stuck here as we are," Smith said.  
  
"The Jupiter 2 will be lifting in a few days," Don said.

Smith looked up toward Don, seemingly pleased.

"Two groups of colonists returning to Earth to tell the tale," Smith said. "I understand Valenstine's interest not to take me with. I wouldn't want to go," Smith shuddered as he walked back to his bed. "Given how I can easily set him off." Smith sat down onto the makeshift bed.  
  
Don slowly came over to the side of the hole.  
  
"You really don't know," Don said, as the Robot joined him.  
  
Smith looked up toward the major.  
  
"That I'm doomed?" Smith asked. "I knew it the first moment I was lost."  
  
Don shook his head.  
  
"No," Don said. "It's something important I have to tell you."  
  
"So you are not here to give me a message from  Valenstine?"  Smith asked.  
  
"It's more of a notification," Don said, Smith narrowed his eyes then there was realization.  
  
"You are _tip toeing_ ," Smith bolted up from the bed with his complete attention on Don. "Major."

In that moment, Don felt like a Captain again having to explain to a General regarding the antics his crew had done. Or how he had lost a important asset to the United Global Space Force to Global Sedition. He didn't feel like Major standing before the Colonel. He felt small and insignificant compared to the reality. It was as though he were being scrutinized before being given a dressing down.  
  
"Colonel Smith, you're the only survivor from the Gemini 12 we met," Don said.  
  
"No, no, no," Smith came over toward the large wooden pole in the center of his tent.  
  
"The Gemini has been stripped of any supplies it has," Don said.  
  
"Surely the Austins are being held captive," Smith said.  
  
"Negative," The Robot said. "I helped bury them."  
  
"We will be leaving by the end of the week," Don said. "And given the Robot told us about what happened, I think you might want to get off this planet."  
  
"It's called Priplanus," Smith said, sliding down against the pole. "That's what . . . Abbie called it."  
  
"Abbie is not the one who named it, Doctor Smith," The Robot said. "that was Doctor Valenstine."  
  
"Go away," Smith said, softly. "Please," he tipped his head up toward the small hole at the top. "I need some time alone."  
  
"Oh, and it's not a offer, it's a order," Don added.  
  
"I outrank you," Smith retorted.  
  
"You don't outrank the head of the Robinsons," Don said, then walked back toward the Chariot with the Robot tagging behind him.  
  
Smith lowered his head.  
  
It started with a small, soft "No. . ." and his shoulders slumped as he fell apart.

* * *

"By this afternoon, the Gemini 12 will explode," John said.

"Can we see it before its destroyed?" Will asked.

"I can oversee the trip," Penny volunteered.

"I will direct them," The Robot said.

"I don't know about sending a Robot to protect you," John said. "You need a parent there to supervise."

"Professor Robinson, I have successfully protected children beyond reasonable means," The Robot said. "and they can escape unlike the previous children."

"It is appreciated, Robot," John said. "But I feel safe with someone who has a laser pistol on them."

Judy came down the platform out of the Jupiter 2.

"I can be their chaperone,"  Judy said, as their eyes turned toward her. She held up the laser pistol.  Don laughed from the top of the Jupiter 2 earning a glance up from John.

"I'm good with that," John replied.

"Yes!" the children cheered.

* * *

When the Chariot came to a stop, the first thing was spotted was a man in front of the Gemini 12. It was Smith, for all intents and purposes, seemingly paying his respects. Smith was standing in front of the door with his forehead pressed against it and his hand on the side hull. There came a long, dramatic yet depressed sigh from Smith. From his side of the perspective, he could see glowing ghosts from inside the dark room that was brimming with light around. He heard the sound of the Chariot from behind him. He had eyes that were full of regrets. It was Judy who came out first then approached Smith with a slow pace.

"Through the sands of time I go, to find home and family. . ." Smith mused to himself, in a small voice.  "what I find instead is dust and tragedy."

"Dad told me to tell you that whether you like it or not, you're going with us," Judy asked. Smith didn't move from where he stood. Judy shifted from where she stood moving her fingers from the strapped laser pistol to her hips. "I am not going to be the one who forces you."

Smith closed his eyes then leaned himself off the door and opened them. He turned toward Judy with weary eyes. The look on Smith's face indicated that he didn't care what was going on in the now but that his mind was on a entirely different pressing issue. It was as though someone had decided to sip out all the life out of him through a straw leaving a different man in his place. His goggles were laid on the top of his head protection gear that was coated in sand.

"How long have I been gone according to your computer?" Smith asked.

"Fifty-eight years," Judy said.

"I will never make it home," Smith said. "My family is dead, my colleagues are dead, and there is no one left to care about my sabotage. At the same time, this is true and this is not true. A perfect Schrodinger's Earth."

"The past is in the past," Judy said.

"Don't you understand?" Smith asked. "You _are_ in the past. Your family will never make it home."

"So?" Judy asked. "We will make our own home. And stay out of history's way."

"I admire your optimism," Smith said. "it's a ghost ship and I recommend you don't stay long."

"I'll make sure of it," Judy said, then stepped aside. "Doctor Smith."

There was a flicker of light from Smith's eyes then he briefly smiled back, appreciated.  
  
"Thank you," Smith replied, then turned away from Judy and walked off toward the strange camel creature.  
  
Smith hopped onto the dark grayed creature and turned it away from the  Gemini 12.

The three individuals watched Smith vanish over the sand then they came out of the Chariot. From behind the Gemini 12, there was pieces of metal sticking out from the ground with the names of the Austins and the Pilot written in. Judy pressed on a old, yet aged series of buttons on the threshold. The door opened letting in light into the aging well museum. The children and the Robot entered the cleaned bridge behind Judy. Judy came toward the transparent booth like pods. With a flick of a switch by Will, partial light returned highlighting the neat and tidy room that seemed ready to be used again. Will looked around in awe like his siblings. It had been a feat of technology to make this spaceship. He came over to the small navigation machine in the center of the room then stopped in his tracks. He felt dark energy looming in the room that felt heavy and dreadful lacking space to become bright and joyful.

Penny came over to the console that had one unoccupied seat in the front. The window had a good view of the mountains of sand ahead. The She placed a hand on the back rest.  Immediately, she reached her hand back off the head rest then shook her hand making the metal bracelets on her wrist jingle loudly. It was as though Penny had dipped her hand into sticky, slimy goo. She shook her hand then walked away from the console. She shifted her big, black shiny coat with fur back on her shoulders then zipped it up in the regrettably cold room. Everyone in the room wore big, insulated coats. The Robot was the only one of the group who was not protected from the temperature and that made Penny feel even more colder. She looked around rubbing her shoulder.

"This ship used to be full of happiness," Penny said, coming to Judy's side. "Now, it is just . . ." she looked around the partially lit room. The colors were not as bright as they had been before when in use three months ago and the panels from the machines were not operational. "Sad."  
  
"If this ship could talk about its crew and being used actively, I think it would find good listening ears," Judy said, in agreement. "Then it wouldn't be so sad anymore."  
  
"Yes, it would," Penny said, with a nod.  
  
"Wow," Will said. "This technology is so old. . ." he accidentally took out a leveler. "So  not expensive." He observed the bright red leveler.  
  
"It was cheap," Penny said, wiping the dust off the  pod. "And it was good." she smiled to herself.  
  
"Capable withstanding a tumble and getting dirty," Judy added. "Easy to put back together."  
  
"Except this time, it couldn't keep its crew that way," Penny placed a hand on the wall. "You were a good ship for what you were worth, Gemini 12." Penny patted on the wall, gently.

"Will, don't wander off too far," Judy warned.  
  
"I won't," Will said, as he started to wander off.  "It's a small ship."  
  
Will wandered over toward the residential deck. There were materials for living ranging from a tub, a brush, and several old fashioned containers that seemed so insignificant and small compared to what they used currently to contain their supplies. The perfect variation of the galley simple to the point that it could be used as a family gathering place. There was a conference room adjacent to the galley. He came over to a room that was likely the captain's. He found a book that was laid open. Will was unable to read the cursive writing on the page. The Robot came alongside the young boy.  
  
"I can read cursive," The Robot said  
  
Will flipped the pages back to the final entry.  
  
"Go on," Will said, stepping aside.  
  
The Robot came closer to the table then scanned the page.  
  
"Entry eighty-three, Doctor Austin, Commander of the Gemini 12," The Robot began. " Today, we came across a unusual party," The Robot was using the voice of  Valenstine. "They came from the heavens late last night. Abbie came across one of them this morning when going out searching for Doctor  Smith but instead came across them.  Abbie isn't going out any time soon to search for Doctor Smith in the mean time. They were congregating near the Gemini 12 with their machines aimed at a small representation on a war table according to Abbie. Sarah is concerned, and so is Captain Allen, about what this means. The drilling has been stopped in the mean time  and put away.  We will wait until they are gone to put the equipment back up and resume drilling.  We have more than enough Deutronium to leave this planet but not enough to make the flight. He is probably under a worse situation than we are. I wouldn't be surprised if he is working with them. I am considering of approaching them tomorrow morning and offering them to meet the family. Telling them that we come in peace. No laser pistols or the Robot in defense mode. If that doesn't happen, I hate to see that we make enemies on Priplanus. .  . And perhaps, our exile be better off than we are. End of entry."  
  
"What are the visitors called?" Will asked.  
  
The Robot's head whirred toward Will.  
  
"Visitianus," The Robot replied. "and it is recommended to be very afraid."  
  
"Who recommended that?" Will asked.  
  
"Gabbie," The  Robot said, then his voice changed to a young girl's voice. "Big, scary aliens. Aliens not nice."  
  
Will felt goosebumps go down his skin.

"Don't you miss them?" Will asked.

"Elaborate," The Robot requested.

"Your previous families," Will said. "The Austins and the Flakes."

"That was a long time ago, Will Robinson," The Robot replied.

"Wasn't that long," Will said. "To you . . .  it was just yesterday."

"It was," The Robot agreed. "Just yesterday."

"Do your sensors miss them?" Will asked.

"The Austins were a loving, unique family as was the Flakes," The Robot replied. "They live forever in my memory banks."

* * *

Thirty-three minutes later, in the blink of a eye appeared several hovering motorcycles came to a stop above the Gemini 12. The Gemini 12 lacked its once sturdy hulls now covered in what seemed to be support beams for the metal to be placed on. Only dark gray square walls stared back becoming coated in sand. Creatures with bug like heads came off the motorcycles wearing what appeared to be robotic like armor. Their footsteps were loud and clear from within the Gemini 12. There were at least twelve of them that walked their way down the triangle spaceship. They walked up the platform coming toward the open doorway. The lights had been turned off inside the bridge yet the disturbed dust on the floor indicated there had been visitors. Just as they had been, rudely, three months ago. They were the Visitianus and here to pay another visit.

The Visitianus aliens wore bulky, dark brown helmets that protected their heads and their thin, fragile antennas.  Two soft, yet rough clicks and the group spread out. Five of them went toward the habitual deck and the other went to the ship systems deck. The Visitianus squad crept about the room holding what seemed to be ID card scanners in their hands. A red light erupted from the center of it that flew about around the room. The camera dived into the left drawer of Valenstine's desk where it was revealed Will was hiding. The  scene panned over to the corner of the room to show the aliens surrounding the Robot taking readings of its condition. There were soft, alien clicks almost towering over the Robot. Will had his hands wrapped around his legs with his eyes squeezed shut.

The Robot remained silent and vigilant almost as though biting on its tongue. One of these ant-bugs nodded toward each other then walked back speaking into a device that resembled a small radio receiver that had a large strap wrapped around it. Apparently, that was the leader making their way toward the doorway making a series of sharp, angry clicks. Judy opened the door to the power core then closed it behind her. She quietly made her way toward the edge of the corridor to see the Visitianus regrouping. Alpha Control would be distinctively pleased whenever they learned how it did in the line of fire. She eyed their guns, lowering her gun to her side, gazing in the direction of the tallest one that was seemingly cramped by the small size of the space craft. The squad leader met her eyes unexpectedly. Judy hit the trigger firing numerous blue bolts in the direction of Visitianus squad. From the Robot's location, The Robot fatally electrocuted three of the squad members.  
  
The remaining Visitianus fled out of the Gemini 12.  
  
"You better run!" Judy shouted.  
  
"Will Robinson, danger has been neutralized," The Robot announced, opening the door.

"Thanks, Robot!" Will said, using the door as his support to get up to his feet then ran to the command deck where he walked over the lifeless bodies to come over to Judy.

Judy lowered the laser pistol.

"Good work hiding," Judy said, as Penny came behind Judy.

"Excellent shot!" Penny said, proudly.

"Let's go!" Judy said, darting toward the door.

Judy's left shoulder sagged alongside as she made it to the Chariot.  Judy stopped by the Chariot smelling smoke. She looked up to see a heavy trail of smoke drifting from over a hill. The Robot gently tapped on Judy's shoulder. It seemed that the Visitianus's had decided to finish off the last member of the Gemini 12 crew. A bad feeling sunk into her stomach. Her mind finally paid attention to the loud pain that was screaming.

"You need to be tended to at the Jupiter 2," The Robot acknowledged. "Hurry, Doctor Robinson."

"I am hurrying, Robot!" Judy said, then leaped onto the Chariot.

"Danger, danger!" The Robot said, rolling up onto the Chariot.

"Everyone buckled?" Judy asked.

"I am adequate," The Robot said.

"Buckled!" Penny and Will said in unison.

"Here goes nothing," Judy said, then tapped her fingers on the flat screen.

The Chariot speeded away from the Gemini 12 leaving unsettled dust behind.

* * *

"Look at this, darling," John said.

From the top of the Jupiter 2, Maureen raised her head up to see the dark trail of smoke in the distance. John handed a set of binoculars then she placed it on her face. Her eyes caught sight of a large, bulky object speeding toward the Jupiter 2. When she squinted her eyes, she recognized the Chariot. She adjusted the lens to see ahead there was large spaceships behind them that had shapes of hover cycles chasing after them. Maureen lowered the binoculars then looked toward her husband. 

"So soon?" Maureen asked.

"We don't have much choice," John said.

"I do not need to know what happened this time," Maureen said, then gathered the loose metal into the large pack. "I already know." 

Don came out from the Jupiter 2.

"We got company!" Don said. "Bad company called the Visitianus."

"Major, get the Jupiter 2 ready to lift off," John said.

"And the Chariot?"  Don asked.

"We don't have time to pack but we do have time to park it inside," Maureen said.

"The entrance to the Jupiter isn't big enough for the Chariot, Professor," Don said.

"It'll fit," John said. "Major."

Don looked glanced toward the doorway, doubtful, then made his way back up the Jupiter 2. Shortly afterwards, the two Robinsons came aboard the Jupiter 2 then seated themselves into the chairs alongside each other. Don looked up from the panel as he started the procedure to lift off and his eyes returned toward the growing figure in the distance. Don's headset beeped so he picked it up and put it on to his head. He grew alarmed at the report that was coming through on the other end. A quick nod and a short, curt "Understood" then the headset was taken off and placed on the counter. John grasped onto Maureen's hand as they looked off toward the desert in regret.

The  Chariot flew over a hill then landed to the flattened sand with a bump. Penny and Will clung on to their seatbelts as the Chariot sped toward the Jupiter 2 getting closer and closer. The Robot formulated a math equation then requested that she slow down when getting closer to the Jupiter 2. Judy looked toward the Robot as though it had grown two heads then back on toward the Jupiter. Painfully, she changed the speed limit then soared into the bridge of the Jupiter 2. Will leaped out of the Chariot then came over to the doorway. He pressed on the door panel sending in the commands. The platform retracted into the Jupiter 2 and the doors closed. Penny helped Judy out then over to the chair at the front of the console. The Robinsons buckled themselves in as the ship lifted off. The Robot's clung onto the Chariot keeping it in place. The Jupiter 2 twirled making evasive moves out of the fire. The blue sparkling shots soared on past the Jupiter 2. From behind the Visitianus spaceships below them, the Gemini 12 exploded. A lone shot came from one of the ships in the middle.

"Major!" John said, as the ship trembled from a blast.

Don smiled, his eyes beaming at the report being displayed on the screen.

"Major!" John repeated. "That plan better get us out of here in one piece."

"Turn off your thrusters, Professor," Don said. "Our former engineer enabled battle mode."

"Good ol' Captain Flake," Penny said, sarcastically. "To our rescue."

Automatically, a blue film covered the Jupiter 2 and several guns lowered out from underneath then fired at the Visitianus. The Jupiter 2 tore through the atmosphere speeding away from Priplanus. The ships lagging behind the Jupiter 2 were destroyed in less than thirty-three shots, but mainly by the collisions of the ships. The scanner alerted Don that he had successfully lost the enemy aliens on his tail. The main computer acknowledged there were other enemy ships approaching. Don pushed the leveler jumping into hyper drive as The Robinsons's fingers clenched onto the arm rest of their chairs. The Robinsons had a sigh of relief. Penny slid down into her chair, Will's shoulders relaxed, Judy unbuckled herself then started to go forwards only to collapse to the floor. John came over to the young woman's side. Don directed the Jupiter 2 to a habitable moon then joined her.

"She was shot by one of the Visitianus," Will said. Don noticed that there seemed to be metal embedded into her shoulder that was steaming.

"I don't think she can handle operating on bolt shots," Don said, knelt down by Judy's side.

"I know," John said.

"Too bad Doctor Smith isn't here to help," Will said.

"Oh?" Don asked, as Penny and Will slowly looked up toward him. "Who said he's not here?"

* * *

Smith had just finished getting familiar to the technology in sick bay operating on a holographic individual. He felt old compared to the technology that felt young and new. The advancements in medicine was spell binding. He was a man of math, psychology, and medicine, there were some kinds of machines that he saw as magic pure and simple rather than what they were. Advanced pieces of technology. He felt out of place in this technology advanced medical room. Partially familiar to it now, he had some confidence in finding the equipment when he needed them. Te medicine were labeled in individual bottles, more than enough to last for two hundred years should it be necessary. Smith could not help but admire their thinking. No shortages of medicine any time soon.

The room to med bay opened from behind him.

Don rushed in with a screaming Judy in his arms.

"She got hit!" Don said, as Smith placed his hands into a glowing purple machine.

"What did she get hit by?" Smith asked.

"A Visitianus blaster," Don placed the woman onto the table and Smith took his hands out of the machine coming over to the biobed.

Smith had a grim look on his face as Judy's free hand clung onto Don's shoulder.

"She is needs to be awake for this," Smith said, then he took out a pair of merged long thick metal that had sharp ends.

Don's eyes widened as Smith came over then stabbed the long items around the injury into her chest. Judy grabbed onto Smith's forearm as she screamed in agony. Smith twisted and twisted, keeping the pressure, then looked up toward the major to see the panicked look on the younger man's face. He turned his attention down then slid it even further. The side screen read: _Object reached_. Smith saw the metal was steaming from the device then looked down toward the burning injury. Smith slowly slid it out in-between Judy's painful screams. The Robot held out a small, gray bowl from along Smith's side. Smith dropped the item into the bowl. It almost looked like a squid at first glance with the tendrils being thin and long attached to a larger head.

Judy relaxed and became still losing consciousness. Smith dabbed at the injuries wiping off the blood and retrieved generators from alongside him. Don sighed, relieved. Don looked up to notice that Smith was not in his desert outfit but now in a pitch black medical outfit that had orange secondary colors that were bright. Smith calmly made the repairs to the woman's chest starting with the layers of tissue that he had to go through.

"How did you know?" Don asked. 

"Met a run away criminal two weeks before the Austins exiled me. Called itself a Visitianus runaway that didn't conform to their natural appearance. Needless to say, Visitianus have lethal laser-bolt weapons," Smith said, then lowered his neck collar to reveal his scar.  "Deadly without operation if it is allowed to spread throughout the body." he straightened up the neck collar.

Don shuddered.

"I can't imagine having to operate on yourself," Don said.

"For the sake of my patients Valenstine and Allen," Smith corrected. "It had to be done. Painful experience, yet worth it."

Don looked down toward Judy then back toward Smith.

"You just made up for sabotaging the Gemini 12," Don said, then watched the anger steam off Smith.

"Spare me the condolences, Major," Smith said, leaning over Judy. "You know as I do I can _never_ make up for it."

Don saw the grief and guilt in Smith's eyes as he leaned off the biobed then resumed taking care of the woman. 

"I will back off," Don said.

"They can expect her to be awake somewhere in the next five hours," Smith said, as the Robot exited med bay.  "No hugging for at least a day."

"I'll tell the family that," Don said. "Thank you," then he added with a appreciated note. "Doctor Smith." Don  walked out of med bay leaving Smith to finish what he had started. 

Smith glanced up from Judy watching Don leave. When the doors closed behind Don, Smith returned his attention on to Judy. The camera panned back out of the dimly lit room from the interior of the Jupiter 2 to show it was approaching a solar system with space stations scattered around. In the dark, there are shapes of rounded starships flying around with their metal glinting against the darkness avoiding the bright gray rounded saucer with the text UNITED GLOBAL SPACE FORCE - JUPITER 2 written in bold text around the center most notably in front of the wide screen window. The camera panned away from the lost and wandering Jupiter going to the back of it listening to the fading hums as the screen turned to black. Familiar, hopeful optimistic [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yS3M-mtXzKA) followed suit.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _Through the sands of time I go, to find home and family_ ' or something like that was _originally_ going to be the title of this story but I felt it was too long and didn't get to the point of the story and I felt it would be too short as a story to have that title so Lost in Space was chosen (since it was a rewrite/fix it of the film)


End file.
